Consigliere
by Friki
Summary: Se supone que su muerte no es asunto suyo. Se dejó caer en la cama, anegada en pensamientos de culpabilidad. Solo son estupideces, quizá y aquellos tipos bromeaban, o se referían a otro, además hay guardias por todas partes, un tipo tan importante estaría seguro. El sueño no lograba albergarse para acallarle los pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

Ok; lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento, he regresado mucho más… "rara"… que de costumbre. Siento decir que vamos "in crescendo" y esta no es ni la mitad de "loca" que otra que estoy renuente a publicar; no Chilenisima mía, no hay anacondas ni virus mortales que tanto te gustan, y no, no volveré a usar guiños ese fue un caso único y especial, gracias por el dulce de frutilla; si Hermanita, si quieres te envió el capítulo para que lo leas, y no, no más guiños ¿acaso no sabes de la conmoción por guiño? Ya sabía que eran un peligro; y Alejandra me encantan esos abrazos tuyos, nada de cuchillos, y gracias por el tratamiento anti guiño pero es un poco demasiado rudo. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un excelente día!; ¡descansen, si están ajetreados o agotados , si sienten que ya no pueden más, entonces deténganse, dejen a la vida, ser, vida; el tiempo, el destino, los días, todo está hecho para nosotros y no al revés; regálense un minuto y sonríanse y respiren! (Mmm… y me dicen inmadura, JA) ¡Vamos! Que son las personas más condenadamente maravillosas que he tenido la fortuna de conocer! ; pero sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste y perdonen esta brutalidad literaria…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**I**

Eran días felices para la casa de los Castle, la fortuna les había sonreído y el patriarca de la familia será nombrado concigliere. La fiesta que se avecinaba podría sentirse hasta en el más humilde de los criados que portaba orgulloso la más elegante de sus ropas. Las atareadas mujeres corrían de lado a lado atravesando el patio, cargando las rebosantes canastas, vistiendo las mesas con manteles de seda que caían suaves hasta el empedrado y dando gritos a los holgazanes hombres exigían que les ayudaran o dejaran de estorbar. En la cocina los humeantes aromas del banquete se revolvían en el aire llenando el ambiente de una exquisita neblina. Persistía el sonido de los cuchillos contra los tablones de madera. Las manos de las cocineras danzaban en un armónico ritmo, ignorando la presión se dejaban cautivar por su tarea . El caos amenazaba con abatir la casa entera pero afortunadamente nadie tenía tiempo para prestarle atención. Sin embargo el deber mas delicado de todos le toco aun pobre tipo; el desafortunado había dejado la resolución a la suerte, perdió y ahora está ahí de pie rogándole a los cielos que el digno caballero a quien debe servir se compadeciera de él.

–Señor Richard–tocaban a la puerta. –por favor… levántese ya o llegara tarde…

El hijo único de la casa Castle, era un tipo, rico, inteligente, agraciado, valiente y diestro; lo peor es que lo sabía y mucho peor aún era que sabía cómo usar cada una de sus virtudes. Las chicas, damas y hasta señoras le enviaban obsequios tratando de captar su atención. Lo mismo jugaba a las cartas con el más sencillo, que los poderosos le servían el vino. Tenía una sonrisa franca para cualquiera y la hoja de la espada afilada para quien buscara problemas. Su comportamiento alegre y relajado era un rompecabezas para quien intentara hacer que se ajustara a un horario.

–Señor Richard… Señor Richard– clamaba el impotente sujeto.

–¡ah que se debe este escándalo, perturbando el sueño ajeno!…– reprochaba una soporosa vocecilla.

–Señorita Elaine…

Elaine, era la prima del Señor Richard. Había quedado huérfana y la familia la adopto. Su tío hubiera querido que tuviera un mejor ejemplo que el de su hijo. A la chica le encantaba usar las ropas de su primo, pocas veces le dio el placer a su "padre" de verle usar un vestido como el resto de las chicas de su edad. Argumentaba que todo el mundo usa el disfraz que mas le acomoda. Algunos necesitan de joyas para realzar su valía y a otros les basta con saberse valiosos. No es cuestión de ego, es mera humildad para permitir que el mundo te vea sin tanto brillo "encumbrandote".

–No me digas que ese flojo aún no está presentable…– torció la sonrisa. –Supongo que no tengo otro remedio más que darle un merecido castigo por interrumpir mi siesta– se encogió de hombros. – Hazte a un lado–, dio un paso descubriendo la empuñadura de la espada que guarecía bajo la capa. – ¡RICHARD! – vocifero abriendo de un puntapié la puerta.

–¿Elaine?... pero qué demonios…

–basta de charlas, haz afrentado el honor de mi siesta, así que ármate y ruega a los cielos para que te permitan librarte del filo de mi espada…

–Maldigo la hora en que te enseñe a leer–, rodó los ojos. –y tú que haces ahí parado, llévate a esta intrusa de aquí para que pueda seguir durmiendo– le mando al nervioso hombre que se frotaba las manos.

–¡Ja!, ¡intrusa!... tú lo has querido así, es tu lengua la que ha clamado tu destino…– reto desenvainando.

–¡maldición! – Rick se apeó cogiendo la espada al costado de la cabecera. –Veamos qué tan hábil fue tu mentor–, sonrió soltando el primer sablazo.

En algún momento de la batalla los rivales salieron de la habitación. El sonido del acero y las risas recorría los pasillos de la casona dejando varios cristales rotos a lo largo de su camino. –¡que el cielo nos libre! – lloraba el sirviente persiguiendo a los combatientes. –señores míos, por favor deténganse…– intentaba sujetar la escurridiza capa de la joven. – ¡no por lo que más quieran no salgan al patio!...

Lo que sobrevino después fue una calamidad, devastación, caos, ruina. El sirviente cerró los ojos pero de poco sirvió porque el sentido del oído se agudizaba. Después de todo el escándalo, le costó un esfuerzo mayor atreverse a formar una rendija por lo menos en un ojo. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, varias mesas estaban patas arriba, los pétalos de las flores que una vez adornaron el centro de las mesas caían sobre los hombros de los responsables; no quería ni imaginarse como diablos fue que ese fino mantel terminó desgarrado. Y ese par de ingratos seres se miraban fijamente sin la menor intención de frenar su "duelo"; alguien moriría ahí, y seria él de un ataque de nervios si no conseguía que regresaran a sus cabales.

–Richard–, el patriarca se asomaba desde la terraza, negando el infantil comportamiento de su hijo con la cabeza.

–Padre–, sonreía el chico llevándose la hoja de la espada al pecho. – tu fiel hijo a tu servicio…– saludaba.

–mmmm– el futuro concigliere entrecerró los ojos. –Ve a vestirte, que los invitados no tardan en arribar y llévate a ese remedo de señorita contigo–, se viro desapareciendo por una los arcos. –¡Y LEVANTEN EL DESTROZO DEL PATIO!–, Gruño.

En algún paraje tendida sobre una capa negra Katherine Beckett dormitaba junto con el lobo blanco que tenía por mascota. Llevaba ya tres días de viaje y una vida de vagabunda. El sonido característico de un carruaje hizo erguirse a su leal compañero. Algo importante debe pasar sin dudas en el pueblo, es la séptima que había escuchado. Que molestia. Saco la daga de la bota y la arrojo contra el tronco de un árbol. Resoplo. Bueno, si tiene lugar algún banquete, en alguna casa de esas familias apoderadas, bien podría acudir; a esas finas personas le encanta hacer alarde de su filantropía y seguramente tendría un plato de comida asegurado. Le sacudió al manto la hojarasca y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha antes de emprender el camino hasta el banquete.

–Vamos Wolf–, palmeo el lomo del animal.

No alcanzaron a avanzar mucho cuando las voces de unos hombres les hicieron esconderse entre los matorrales. –sshh… Wolf, quieto– aplaco el gruñido que auguraba problemas. –esos tipos parecen peligrosos…

–No hay que perder más tiempo, el hijo de ese concigliere tiene que estar frio antes del brindis–, se mofaba uno de los hombretones volviendo a montarse en el caballo.

Kate salió un momento después de que escucho los trotes de las bestias alejarse. Vaya, sería una fiesta interesante y su comida se ha arruinado. Quizá será mejor seguir sin escalas. ¡Demonios!; seguramente habría un banquete estupendo. Va, pamplinas; ¿Por qué no ha de ir?, lo que ocurra no es asunto suyo, además ella y Wolf tienen hambre, necesita descansar, quizá beber algo de vino. Esta decidido; saldrá de ahí apenas coma.

–andando Wolf, tenemos que irnos antes del postre…

Trajes iguales Elaine le insistió para resarcir la deshonra que le causo a su siesta. Accedió era la cosa menos loca que lo ha obligado a hacer. Odiaba esas fiestas, todos siempre quieren hablar de proezas, o más bien, presumir sus hazañas y que les adules a cambio de recibir más adulaciones; un estúpido circulo vicioso que no le apetecía en lo mínimo. Por fortuna es un tipo listo y se fugara; solo tiene que felicitar a su padre primero para después darse el lujo de desaparecer.

–¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – apoyada en una de las columnas del patio Elanie torcía una mueca de disgusto. –te conozco, ¿Qué estas tramando?

–¿yo?... tengo una importante celebración a la que asistir, así que si me disculpas, remedo de señorita…– Rick hacia una reverencia alejándose de la molesta joven.

La forastera se impresiono por la calidad de los ornamentos en la mansión. El patio estaba repleto de mesas, vino, música y comida. Las excelsas piezas musicales eran opacadas por las sonoras risotadas del vulgo. Paso desapercibida mezclándose con el resto de los comensales, para fortuna suya los invitados provenían de todas las clases sociales. Que "equitativo", pensó. Kate se acercó a la mesa, cogiendo a puños los bocatas para, envueltos en un pañuelo, meterlas en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa. Tomo un par de muslos arrojándole uno al lobo echado a sus pies. El bullicio en el otro extremo llamo su atención.

–oye tu ¿Quién es ese tipo? – con la boca repleta de carne cuestiono a un sirviente.

–Es el hijo del concigliere…– respondió apremiado el criado apenas fijando la vista en el objeto de la pregunta. –Disculpe– se excusó galopando hasta la cocina con la charola vacía.

Así que el hijo del concigliere, se lamio los dedos mientras lo observaba. Era bastante joven, apenas un chiquillo. ¿Sabría que esta noche le asesinarían?, bueno no saberlo, saberlo, pero quizá presentirlo. ¡Rayos!, ¿es a ella a quien ve? Volteo a ambos lados para contestarse la pregunta. Cosa que no ha tenido el menor sentido porque el sonriente chico viene directamente hacia ella.

–Hola… es tuyo– se inclinó para acariciar al lobo. –¡eh!.. Pequeño…– le rasco la oreja. –Eres bastante guapo…–sonrió cuando el lobo le lamio la mejilla. –y simpático…– se incorporó.

–Tu padre es el concigliere–, trago. Quizás y el criado se ha equivocado.

–mmm–, frunció los labios. Su tío insistía en presentarla como su hija. –Eso dice…–respondió lo más vagamente que pudo; no es como si le gustara dar santo y seña del organigrama de su familia. – no te he visto en el pueblo…

–en realidad estamos de paso…

–¡oh!... ¡excelente!...¡una viejera!... de seguro tienes miles, cientos, decenas de historias que contar… no se diga más pasaras la noche aquí… ordenare que te preparen una de las habitaciones…

–¡NO!.. – grito. –no es necesario, con la comida bastara…

–Forastera… ¿ te atreves a rechazar las atenciones de mi casa?… esa es una ¡Terrible afrenta!

–no, es que tenemos prisa y…–intentaba excusarse.

–¡tonterías!, está por oscurecer y los parajes cercanos tienden a llenarse de peligros y villanías, ¿Qué clase? De ruin ser seria, si permito que se exponga a tales males… vamos, hagan el favor de seguirme, que con seguridad desean alejarse de este bullicio para descansar un poco–, Ja, que discurso tan maravilloso se había inventado. Ojala y Rick le hubiese escuchado.

El hijito del concigliere le dejo en una de las habitaciones. Mocoso estúpido. Se supone que su muerte no es asunto suyo. Se dejó caer en la cama, anegada en pensamientos de culpabilidad. Solo son estupideces, quizá y aquellos tipos bromeaban, o se referían a otro concigliere, además hay guardias por todas partes, un niñito tan importante estaría seguro. El sueño no lograba albergarse para acallarle los pensamientos. Se rebullía en la cama. Su cuerpo pareció adquirir más peso pues se hundía dos o tres centímetros más de lo común. Él no sería capaz de advertir la proximidad de su propia muerte.

–Wolf, no me mires así, esto es tu culpa, porque demonios tienes que insistir en seguirme a todas partes… – reprendía – ya sé que es un chiquillo amable pero no es asunto nuestro…– bufo frotándose el rostro. – ¡MALDICION! – se apeó de un salto cogiendo la capa del respaldo de una silla.

* * *

><p>Bueno en mi defensa se los advertí. Ja, por cierto lo del concigliere es por un documental de los Médeci (si, uno de mis terribles secretos es que soy mortalmente aburrida) mencionaban la figura del "concigliere", que según a mi precario entender es como una especie de asesor,y no, no tiene nada que ver con que "el padrino" sea una de mis películas preferidas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette, visitante anónimo, Guiguita** por sus comentario…

Ok; ¡Alejandra! ah que el chocolate es lo mejor del mundo, claro junto a los pasteles, helados, tartas, pizzas, hamburguesas con extra queso, café con caramelo o de vainilla o frappe moka, (¿como Jess? que también mencione algo más saludable, mmm, claro) y por supuesto ¡las papas fritas! (¿Qué? Hermanita son verduras ¿no?) ; ¡Hermanita!, te extrañaba horrores y ya sé que lees, me alegra que tuvieras tiempo, queria salir a jugar con mi hermanita escudera; ¡Chilenisima mía!, ¡despierta! , verdad que irse tempranito a la cama es lo mejor, por cierto te debo unas galletas que "basi" se comió (shhh, no Fénix te digo que no notara que le faltan frascos de dulce de frutilla, no basi tampoco que nos comimos los marshamellows de la alacena, no Jess no soy una saqueadora de dulces); ¡ah! Y si Monita anda por aquí que sepa que me encanta, que soy fan de Chile (al principio por sus escritores y luego por cierta educadora consentida), y que los Chilenos son lo mejor o eso pienso gracias a un miembro **MUY** especial de mi escuadrón, mmm, no puedo decirte "Chilenisima" porque solo tengo una, pero que te parece " ¡Chilenita!" JA, ah que soy un genio "Monita – Chilenita" (¡diablos! a veces hasta yo misma me sorprendo y no por milésima vez Chilenisima no soy un dulceee, eso me convertiría en dulcenibal, jajajajaja ¿entienden? Como caníbal, dulcenibal, jajajajaja, bueno ya, respira friki, respira); En fin, espero escuadrón que se puedan pasar por mi perfil y leer el párrafo final, es un humilde "gracias", OK; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un descomunal día! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**II**

Un joven observaba departir a los invitados, oculto detrás de un pilar. Por lo menos el color oscuro de sus ropas ayuda para no ser detectado. Tan pronto y como su padre se asegurara de que efectivamente asistió, saldría de ahí rumbo a la taberna. Una noche de juego le esperaba. Las risas pervertían el ambiente, y de un suspiro, levanto la vista de las parejas que bailaban en el patio. Hacia una noche hermosa; fresca; fría; audible. Una noche que susurraba al oído la timorata canción de una guitarra. Una noche agreste, indómita, diáfana. Apetecible. Acongojante. Romántica por si sola. Una noche alumbrada por la palidez de la luna. El cielo estaba cubierto por el brillo de diamantes; puro; pleno; se respiraba tranquilidad, quietud; la brisa, traviesa te acariciaba las mejillas dejándote limpio el tacto; se oía el canturriar de los grillos, acompañando a coros, el vaivén de la música que resonaba en veces alta y en veces tan ajena que se perdía en un laberinto de tonadas inconclusas. Una noche de la que un pintor esculpiría cada estrella, y de la que un poeta, guardaría la fotografía de letras bajo la almohada. Esa noche era el suspiro de verano que dejas salir en invierno. Rick sonrió para sí al ver al nuevo Concigliere en una charla semicircular con varios tipos. "Hora de irse", se dijo estrechando la distancia con el grupo.

–Padre–, Rick se acercaba para saludar. –Linda fiesta–, asintió correspondiendo a las miradas de los invitados.

–Richard, nos has concedido el placer de tu compañía–, sonrió su padre balanceándose en los talones.

–No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo…– sostuvo con voz firme.

Fingió interés en la conversación del círculo de su padre. Como todo buen experto en fugas sabe, resultar impredecible es la piedra angular de un buen plan de escape, cuando menos se lo esperen simplemente desapareces, si consigues un "debe andar por ahí" habrás triunfado. El joven dejo que las palabras se perdieran en una neblina, mientras se imaginaba bromeando con los chicos del pueblo. Bien podría quedarse y complacer al Conciglirie pero está seguro que nada interesante ha de acontecer en esa reunión. Además si la providencia le auxilia nadie notara su ausencia.

–Usted que opina al respecto– las miradas le hicieron palidecer.

Contuvo con fuerza la respiración y luego les otorgaba una sonrisa curvada por la ironía –creo que mi opinión es impropia para vuestros oídos, la juventud adultera el entendimiento, mucho mejor que cualquier licor–, bromeo obteniendo la gracia de los "señores". Hay que ser listo para esquivar el veneno de la lengua, dejar que los tipos que se consideran a sí mismos sabios constaten serlo siempre te libra del problema, el ego tiene un efecto idéntico al de una venda en los ojos. –Si mi padre y vuestras mercedes me exculpan he de retirarme hacia el banquete–, señalo haciendo una puritana reverencia para después desaparecer entre el gentío.

Ja. Libre. Había encontrado el anillo de Giges consiguiendo el don de la invisibilidad. Bailoteo por el camino hasta llegar a los establos. Apenas lo oyó acercándose "luzitano" comenzó a inquietarse dentro de la caballeriza, levantaba las patas golpeando con impaciencia el suelo. El caballo de largas crines blancas y pelaje negro era la cruza de un Andaluz con un Lusitano. "Luzitano" sabía que su amo escapa por lo menos un día a la semana y ansiaba la voz de mando urgiéndole que apremiara el paso para ganarle al sol; a menudo regresaban con Rick dormitando sobre su lomo después de una noche de insomnio.

–shhh…. amigo–, el escapista palmeaba el lomo del corcel para calmarlo. –Deja que te ensille y nos vamos…– sonrió.

Kate volvió a la fiesta después de salir de cuarto. No le fue difícil dar con el sujeto de su protección. Debatía si debía acercarse para advertirlo del peligro, pero si la información resultaba una farsa, no solo agriaría el nombramiento sino que se quedaría sin lugar para pasar la noche. Resoplo. Ella y Wolf son perfectamente capaces de salvaguardar al señorito, a la menor señal de problemas correrían prestos con la espada y los colmillos. Se dedicó a escudriñar los rostros de la gente en el patio. Seguía de cerca al chiquillo, evitando parecer sospechosa, aunque con Wolf a su lado era una empresa difícil. El niño llamaba la atención de cualquiera y para alguien en su posición, destacar no era muy inteligente. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos con cada risotada, con cada vez que animaba a aplausos a los bailarines que le regresaban una sonrisa incomoda o cuando cruzaba corriendo el patio gritando cuanto le gustaban esos bocadillos. Para ser un "señorito" era bastante imprudente.

–Maldición… el chico no hace las cosas fáciles–, Kate rezongo acariciando la oreja del lobo. –quizá todo sea una falsa alarma, por lo menos conseguimos un sitio para dormir–, exhalo pellizcándose la nariz.

Para Elaine era la mejor fiesta del mundo. Todos los asistentes estaban divirtiéndose, había gente sonriendo para donde dirigiere la vista. Solo algo, o más bien la ausencia de alguien le hundía el pecho. Rick no estaba. Por más que le buscara no lograba encontrarlo. "Hace un rato estaba aquí, debe de andar por ahí, ya le encontraras", le dijo su tío cuando le pregunto. Le había dicho que bailaría una pieza con ella, pero todo indicaba que sería otra promesa que su primo no cumpliría. Abatida se dejó caer contra uno de los pilares que rodeaban el patio; se abrazó las piernas enterrando la nariz en las rodillas para ocultar la mueca de molestia. Ojala y esa chica y su lobo no se hubieran ido a descansar tan pronto.

–"ATENCION" –, un hombre rodeaba al Concigliere por los hombros. – "AMIGOS"–, sonreía levantando en alto la copa.

La chica se levantó secándose los ojos con una sonrisa, atraída por el bullicio que de repente había silenciado. Desde un estrado improvisado un tipo disfrazado de caballero daba un discurso a la multitud, exaltando las virtudes del Concigliere. Se sacudió la ropa y camino entremezclándose con el gentío hasta llegar al frente. Su gracioso tío inclinó la cabeza complacido cuando le vio, negó el caballeroso gesto considerándolo absurdo. Una comunal exclamación a los dioses surgió cuando un tipo se abría paso amenazando la garganta de una mujer con la espada. El caos demandaba la corona a base del griterío. Todos corrían a guarecerse de la amenaza en algún rincón y el patio quedo despejado en un segundo.

–¡el hijo del Concigliere a cambio de esta vida! – Rugió el hombre.

Las miradas escaneaban el lugar buscando a Rick, pero al no dar con su paradero los ojos se fijaron en la figura que permaneció en el centro del atrio. Kate maldijo llevándose la mano a la cintura para sentir la seguridad que brinda el acero. Miro alrededor. El sitio tenía la estabilidad de una gelatina ¿Qué nadie piensa hacer nada?, ¡pero cuanta valentía! Es sencillamente increíble como esperan que el niñito salve el día.

–soltarla ya mismo–, clamo Elaine desenvainando la espada. –Es a mí a quien buscan…– amonesto. – pero he de advertirles que no me iré sin dar pelea…

–¡ELAI…!– aullaba el Concigliere.

–padre… no te entrometas en mis asuntos o desvirtuarías mi honor…– entrecerró los ojos sin desviarlos de su objetivo.

–pero no es a ti a quien buscan…

–¡acaso no te jactas siempre de ser mi padre!... acaso cuando hay problemas debo negar tu potestad…

–¡por todos los cielos!, esto no es un juego…Elai..

–¡BASTA! – el rufián interrumpía al diplomático. –Toma entonces tu espada– sonrió soltando de un empellón a la mujer.

Rick le adiestro bien, su primo fue un excelente mentor. No había nada que temer. Sin embargo en los planes nunca estuvo ser víctima de una emboscada. El clamor de las espadas era seguido de las invocaciones divinas. Su tío apretujaba el pomo de la espada mientras seguía el camino de la batalla acompañado por varios guardias. La actuación hacia parecer que Elaine ganaba la lucha lo que imbuía de confianza a los invitados. El disparejo duelo se trasladó hasta la entrada, nadie previo al segundo hombre que aparecía por la espalda dándole un golpe a la cabeza de la chica haciéndola caer desarmada al suelo.

–Un paso más y le corto el cuello aquí mismo– advirtió sostenido al cuerpo inconsciente. – si alguno de ustedes se atreve a seguirnos…

–Que es lo que quieres, puedo darte lo que pidas ahora mismo…–, negociaba el Concigliere mientras el cuerpo de Elaine era subido a un caballo.

–JA… todo a su tiempo querido señor…– se mofo. – ¡ah! – vocifero exigiéndole al corcel el trote.

Con un demonio. Como es que las cosas sucedieron de esa forma. Apenas le perdió de vista por un segundo y al siguiente ya estaba peleando con una espada. ¿Cómo? Diablos iba a protegerlo así. Y lo peor es que nadie movió un dedo para defenderlo, ¿de verdad? Creían posible que hubiera podido ganar. –Montón de idiotas–, murmuro incluyéndose cuando el niño desaparecía junto con los captores.

–¡arg! – gruño el Concigliere meciéndose los cabellos mientras daba un par de zancadas intentando comprender que había pasado. – ¡quien me traiga de regreso a mi hija recibirá una jugosa recompensa! – le clamo a la multitud y varios hombres corrieron a los caballos. –LA QUIERO VIVA–, advirtió manteniendo firme el índice –¡RICHARD! – vocifero devolviéndose a la casa. Neurótico. Su hijo lo hizo sentirse un verdadero idiota. –¡RICHARD! – insistía esperando estar equivocado y que su hijo estuviera dormido en la habitación.

Una recompensa fue lo único que Kate requirió escuchar. Les lleva ventaja a los competidores, sabe de donde provenían esos tipos y por ende por donde buscarían escapar. –Vamos Wolf– susurro tomando prestado uno de los caballos de la casa.

* * *

><p>(jajajajaja ... dulcenibal... jajajajajaja... ¡Dios!...jajajaja... necesito ...jajajajaja...aire...jajajajajaja... alguien...jajajajajajaja... ayudeme...jajajajajajajaja... dul...jajaj ceni...jajajja... bal...jajajjaja )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a …** Monita, Guiguita…**por sus comentarios

Ok, mi autoproclamada fan, bueno gracias, pero vamos que solo tengo un Hermanita escudera, una Esgrimista ninja incentivadora, una Chilenita y una Chilenisima consentida, adema hay espacio en mi estómago para todas, sobre todo si son "especialistas" en… (¿Qué jess? Que se dice corazón, no pero me refería a los postres y comidas que… si, ya entendí, corazón entonces), ¡oh! lo siento quise decir corazón; ¡Chilenita!, en realidad la "imaginación" fuera de aquí, trae bastante problemas, el problema con eso, es que el mundo "real" en su duro intento por "normalizarme" es el que me fuerza, por irónico que parezca, a refugiarme en el imaginario; ¡Chilenisima mia!, es lunes y sé que odias los lunes como Garfield odia a odi, y eso sí que es odio, así que espero que tuvieses un maravilloso fin de semana y espero que hoy te diviertas tanto que olvides que es lunes; ¡Hermanita!, descansa, respira, y crea magia, eres una artista, plasmas emociones Jess, este fin de semana vi un par de oleos tan planos, sin alma, sin esencia, tan carentes, y me lleno de orgullo saberte tan diferente a ese autor porque enfatizo la capacidad que tienes para trasmitirte atreves de tu obra y ese hombre por muy bonito que pinte no me dejo ninguna emoción, se acerca el 18 de noviembre ¿recuerdas? Ja; En fin, de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!;¡ tengan un lunes con trastorno de personalidad, ósea, que se crea viernes! (jajajaja, que se crea vienes, jajajajaja, si soy condenadamente graciosa,jajajaja); y sobre todo ¡sean tan libres como lo es su imaginación, cualquier cosa es posible!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**III**

Los hombretones, con la presa acuestas colgando de la montura, se adentraron en el bosque para terminar con el trabajo que les fue encargado. Sonreían al oír el rumoreo de los perseguidores alejarse en sentido contrario a ellos. La serena noche era acompañada por el bufido y el trote de las bestias. Apenas entregaran a la muerte al hijo del Concigliere pasarían a cobrar el resto de sus honorarios.

–Este es un buen lugar–, resoplo uno de los hombres halando la rienda para detener al caballo. Un buen lugar para morir. Digno de un gran señor. –Bájalo–, gruño desmontado. –Vamos un poco más adentro–, señalo el camino.

–No entiendo porque no le mataste ahí mismo–, bufo fatigado por el peso del cuerpo en los hombros.

–no soy tan ruin para quitarle la vida a un hijo delante de su padre, además el chico no es nuestro enemigo, solo hacemos un encargo…

–es bastante joven… pensé que sería algo mayor…

–lo sé… casi me arrepiento cuando le vi…

Los hombres que habían salido tras de los secuestradores pronto terminaron buscando a ciegas entre las sombras de los parajes y caminillos cercanos. Simplemente han desaparecido, podrían estar ocultos en cualquier sitio esperando el amanecer o podrían haberse arriesgado y seguir adelante con la empresa. Algunos pensaban que quizá por la mañana, no encontrarían a los captores pero que la muerte sin duda se alojaría en la casa de los Castle. Wolf y Kate habían seguido por un camino diferente, tener de tu lado el olfato de un lobo siempre es de gran ayuda.

–¡eh!... Wolf mira eso–, Kate arqueo las cejas desmontando de un salto. –Que interesante–, sonrió mirando el par de bestias abandonadas entre la penumbra. – no deben de estar muy lejos… bien ahora… lo primero es sabotearles la fuga…–deshizo las ataduras de los caballos y de un golpe los echo a galopar. –Vamos– señalo las pisadas en el suelo. "Solo son un par", pensó, "que te dice eso Kate". – Sigue inconsciente–, la deducción se le materializo en un susurro. Son grandes, pero torpes y esa es la ventaja que tenía sobre ellos. –uno no podrá defenderse, Wolf tu atacaras al que lleva la carga…

Los secuestradores no escuchaban más que sus propias respiraciones y eso es algo aterrador. Todos le tienen miedo a la noche aunque no sean conscientes de ello. Las sombras nos hacen enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos, lo pintan todo de melancolía, de tristeza. Apenas oscurece y la gente busca el refugio del hogar, para ocultarse de sus fantasmas. A falta de luz los oídos les guiaban. El roce de los de las botas contra la hierba acentuaba la frialdad que les empapaba los nervios. El más mínimo sonido que no provenía de ellos agudizaba su atención. Kate les había alcanzado, se dedicó a obsérvalos, evaluando, esperando la oportunidad para atacar. El par se detuvo en medio de un claro. La luna caía completamente, adueñándose de la sombras. Los arboles formaban un circulo amurallando las intenciones de los criminales. Las ramas se balancean y el viento parecía vagar, arremolinándose en torno a ellos. Era un hermoso lugar para morir.

–Perfecto–, mascullo el líder levantando la cara al cielo.

Kate sabía que no habría otra oportunidad para salvar la vida del chiquillo. Lentamente camino negándose la respiración. El lobo mostraba los colmillos advirtiendo que habría problemas; manteniéndose junto a su ama deseoso de protegerla. –Ahora–, se escuchaba el mandato, de una voz sin rostro, justo cuando el hombre se inclinó para dejar caer la carga de los hombros, un lobo salía clavándole los colmillos en la garganta. Los gruñidos de la bestia y el chillido de su compañero le aterrorizaron. Cuando lograba sobreponerse al aturdimiento e ir en auxilio de su colega un espectro apareció golpeándole la frente con una piedra. No sabe bien que fue los que le hizo desmayarse, si el golpe o el maldito susto.

–Wolf suficiente, suéltalo–, el espectro hablaba.

EL hombre se dejó caer sobre las rodillas llevándose las manos a la herida del cuello. –Sangre… –se miró el líquido que le manchaba las palmas de las manos. –estoy sangrando… voy a morir– decía para suplicando una respuesta negativa.

–No morirás–, Tanto trabajo para que resultaran ser un par de bobos. Kate rodo los ojos. Los cobardes siempre salen cuando se les quita la seguridad que les da el poder. – Bien tu compañero parece estar fuera de sí … pero me temo que aun tendré que atarlos y creo que es mejor que te encuentres con él en el país de los sueños, – se encogió de hombros. – Lo siento– saco la piedra para estrellarle la cabeza.

Una vez atados los responsables, Kate reviso al chico. Un simple golpe le adormecía, fuera de eso el señorito estaba intacto. Sería mejor esperar a que amaneciera. Después de todo tenían un solo caballo y aunque la bestia les soportara sobre el lomo, sería demasiado fatigoso o si no imposible que pudiese subirlos sola, los tres cuerpos inconscientes. Si lo ve objetivamente no es muy diferente a otra común noche de su vida, durmiendo a la intemperie. Cuando se quedaron dormidos todavía la fogata estaba ardiendo y no había señales de conciencia ni en los secuestradores ni en el secuestrado.

–parece que la fiesta termino temprano– se mofo Rick al cruzar el tiradero en el patio. –que noche más divertida–, sonreía trastabillándose por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

–¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS! – vociferaba el concigliere cuando su hijo abrio la puerta.

–Padre… padre… no grites por favor…– se detuvo el dolor de la cabeza con las manos. –después de que la fiesta termino Salí un rato…

–Richard no me mientas… no se a que endemoniada hora te largaste pero te hago responsable por la vida de Elaine…– gruño.

–Elanie… ¿Qué tiene que ver Elaine con que me ausentara de esa estúpida fiesta?...

–anoche… un par de tipos entraron solicitando la presencia de mi hijo a la fuerza… solo que mi hijo se habia largado sabe Dios a donde y Elanie se ofrecio a ocupar el sitio que te correspondia…

–¿Dónde esta?... ¿la hirieron?... ¿Dónde esta padre?

–eso quisiera saber… se la llevaron

–y lo permitiste… y que de todos los guardias que pusieron a tu disposición…

–no intentes culparme por esto… si hubieras estado aquí donde deberías nada de esto estaría pasando….– argumento. – Richard, a donde demonios vas…– frunció el ceño siguiendo a su hijo que había salido azotando la puerta.

Increíble. No eran más que un montón de caballeros incapaces de defender su propia casa. No lo comprende. Francamente es inconcebible que entren a tu casa y ninguno de los "señoritos" presentes sea capaz de plantarles cara a un par de bribones. –¡Un caballo! –le espeto a un criado. –y ustedes vendrán conmigo– señalo a los guardias de la puerta.

–¿Dónde crees que vas?..

–me has hecho responsable por la vida de Elanie ¿no?... entonces a donde crees que voy…

–Richard ya hay hombres buscándola…

–Dejaste que se la llevaran Padre…– se montó en el caballo.

–hice lo que debía, les ofrecí dinero para que la dejaran ir, ofrecí una recompensa… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – dijo buscando la comprensión de su hijo. – RICHARD…– le grito al jinete que se hacía acompañar por varios hombres.

Se despertó en medio de la nada. Tendida entre hojarasca que los arboles habían dejado caer para arroparle del frio. Ramas vacías, cortaban el vuelo del mar de nubes sobre ella. La cabeza le punzaba y se llevó la mano a la coronilla. Intento moverse pero estaba algo mareada, así que se recostó sobre el costado derecho. Sepia. Era una mañana teñida de sepia. Perfumada por el aroma a cenizas.

–No deberías moverte tanto…– decía una mujer a su espalda.

–Chica lobo– arqueo las cejas. –¿Qué haces aquí?...

–ja– bufo torciendo la sonrisa. – Que más… rescatándote de ese par…– apunto a los secuestradores. –en cuanto despierten te llevare a casa…

Los cascos de los caballos marcaban angustiosamente el tiempo. La carrera de las bestias levantaba terrones de tierra húmeda. Él solo tenía una idea en la cabeza regresar. Un par de caballos que andaban perdidos atrajo su atención. No deben estar lejos. Pero algo grave debería haberles pasado o los animales no estarían sueltos.

–por aquí–, ordeno acelerando el trote. El grupo avanzo unos metros topándose con un tercer caballo atado a un árbol. "migas de pan" pensó. –a partir de este punto iremos a pie, alguien se queda vigilando los caballos–, desmonto para encabezar la caminata.

Árboles. Árboles. Árboles y más árboles. Hasta que una advirtieron a un tipo intentando despertar a otros dos. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha. Arrodillado les golpeaba levemente las mejillas. Con una muda señal, Rick les indico a los guardias que rodearan el claro. Sin duda el villano traicionaba a sus secuaces, planeaba quedarse con todo el rescate para él, pues su intención se vería frustrada. Cuando todos estuvieron apostados en sus sitios, apretó la mandíbula y con la espada en la mano se postro a la espalda del hombre.

–¿Dónde esta Elanie? – amenazaba con cortarle la nuca. –de pie– demando y la chico se apeó virándose para verlo a los ojos.

–no tengo idea de quien es "Elaine"… – Kate se descubrió.

–Una chica…– murmuro sorprendido. –seas lo que seas dime donde esta Elaine…

–no sé de quién demonios hablas…

–no mientas… ayer entraste a mi casa y te la llevaste…

–no me he llevado a nadie… yo soy quien…

–no estoy para juegos… te cortare la garganta y luego hare lo mismo con tus cómplices si no me dices que hiciste con Elaine…

–ja, si tú y cuantos más – Kate dio tres pasos atrás desenvainando la espada. Ahora tenía todo claro, ese tipo esta tras su recompensa. Ja, como si fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles. –Cobarde–, bufo cuando los guardias la rodearon.

–Atrás… puedo encargarme de esta molestia solo…– amonesto. – te los has buscado … "criminal" – desdeño

Elaine y el lobo fueron en busca de agua para bañar a los criminales, después de que habían intentado despertarlos por todos los medios que se les ocurrieron. Cuando la chica regreso encontró a su primo riñendo con su salvadora, dejo caer el líquido a la tierra para sujetar a Wolf por el cuello. "Tranquilo" se inclinó para murmurarle al oído. La chica lobo es buena, tanto para mantener a distancia los embates de Rick. Una vez que el lobo se calmó salió para reclamarle a su primo.

–¡oye! Que rayos estás haciendo Rick– se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Elanie! – soltó la espada para abrazar a su molesta prima.

–¿Elanie? … te llamas Elanie– se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Era un nombre de chica, bueno le iba bien a un "señorito".

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones y aclaraciones el grupo partió a la casa. Un emisario se adelantó para informarle al Concigliere que habían dado con el paradero de su sobrina. El concejal los espero en su despacho. Era completamente diferente a como Kate se lo imaginaba. Mucho más sobrio y no tan ostentoso como cualquiera pensaría. El asesor les sonrió al verlos cruzar la puerta, abrió los brazos apretujando el cuerpo de Elaine.

–estas bien… no estas herida–, afirmo escudriñando a su sobrina –Que ese par reciba un castigo ejemplar… – impero a los guardias dejando apenas que los secuestradores pisaran la habitación. –¿tu quien eres? – cuestiono advirtiendo la presencia de la chica.

–Tio es la mujer que me ha salvado…– reconocía.

–¡oh!... ¿Cómo debería representar mi gratitud señorita?

–pues usted hablo de una recompensa…– Kate trago algo nerviosa. La merecía, y él la prometió, así que no había nada de malo en pedirla.

Caza fortunas era lo que "Kate" era. Ja, él pudo rescatar a Elanie sin su ayuda, si su padre hubiera mandado a buscarlo a la taberna. –Dale un par de monedas y una botella de ron–, desdeño Rick.

–Richard… no te he preguntado a ti – gruño –Bien he de recompensarte entonces por tus servicios… con…

¿En qué consistiría la recompensa del Concigliere? Oro, joyas, tierras o un poco de todo. Por fin tenía algo de fortuna, quizá Wolf y ella podrían establecerse. El pueblo les adoraría después de su valiente acto. El Concigliere tal vez le ofrecería un trabajo como jefa de seguridad, o le pondría un escuadrón de sus hombres bajo su mando. Pero de todas las recompensas posibles nunca se esperó esa.

–… la mano de mi hijo Richard… –sonrió.

–¿disculpe? – Kate miro a su enmudecido "prometido". No es posible, seguramente escucho mal, o se está volviendo loca, si, sin dudas, se está volviendo loca.

–te casaras con Richard– refrendo salvándola del manicomio. –bienvenida a la familia…


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Comentarista Anónimo, Alejandra Lizette, Laura 41319, Monita, Guiguita…. **por sus comentarios.

Ok; He vuelto de una fuga, y creo necesitar una fuga de la fuga y otra de las "consecuencias" de la fuga (no, Jess no es una excusa, ni tampoco es un círculo vicioso sin fin, aunque si es gracioso fuga de las "consecuencias" por fuga); ¡Laura! Me alegra que te guste; ¡Chilenita!, gracias por los bombones, han estado deliciosos, me encantaron ¿Qué me tienes hoy?, ¡un beso para usted Chilenita!; ¡Alejandra! Espero ganarme más abrazos y más dulces pero sobre todo que por fin dejes ese cuchillo en el olvido; ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué día es hoy?, si, es 18 de noviembre, y ¿qué es lo grandioso de hoy?, si, gracias a este día tengo una brillante hermanita (si "Basi", también al más genial de los Basiliscos, si Fénix, también al más resplandeciente de los Fénix); ¡Chilenisima!, ¡Buenos días!, si, si, ya sé que soy tu dulceee Marshamellow, aunque para otros soy una amarga carga que tienen que tolerar, no es mi culpa los pecados que cometieron en su otra vida solo hago el papel de mal karma que me fue asignado (no Jess, no esa Karma) , ¡Nah´! me quedo con tu percepción y ¡DOS FRASCOS DE DULCE DE FRUTILLA! Gracias que he agotado las reservas de azúcar, ¡Un Abrazo, para mi Chilenisima Consentida!; En fin, escuadrón les he extrañado, quizá si estuvieran aquí no necesitaría ausentarme tanto de casa y hasta podrían adoptarme (no, "Basi" no ocupo mucho espacio, comería cualquier cosa y ni siquiera me notarían, no Fenix, tampoco notarían como se les vacía la alacena) ; de corazón ¡un abrazo!, ¡sonrían cuanto puedan hasta por el más leve de los motivos!, nunca lo digo pero ¡si están abrumadamente tristes permítanse el consuelo de las lágrimas, no pasa nada si a veces necesitamos llorar!, ¡Tengan un magnifico día!, y sobre todo ¡Sean Libres!...

Espero les guste…y que cierta Chilenisima consentida no bostece demasiado.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**IV**

Está harto. Cansado de las irresponsabilidades de su hijo. Con suerte y esa joven lo haga entrar en cintura. Se nota que es valiente, enfrento a esos tipos ella sola pues a ver o que es capaz de hacer con su Ricky. Por lo pronto se notaban los estragos en el rostro de su hijo. Nunca lo ha visto tan pálido. Boqueaba como un pescado recién sacado del agua, miraba en rededor como esperando que Dios le enviara uno de sus ángeles para protegerlo.

–Bien entonces no se diga mas– sonrió el conciglierie. –en un par de semanas podre llamarte hija…

–¿Cómo?... – cuestionaba la recompensada. – ¿yo?... y ¿este?... ¿casados?... ¿la boda?... ¿dos semana? – intentaba poner los pensamientos en orden. – señor con todo respeto… no puedo aceptar tal…

–¡HONOR!– Rick le arrebato las palabras; quien sabe lo que esa mujer iba a decir. –Padre–, bufo adquiriendo la capacidad del habla. –De ninguna manera puedes disponer así de mi "mano" – recito sarcástico. –dale un par de monedas y que se largue… es más se las daré yo mismo–, amonesto.

–Te he hecho responsable por la vida de tu prima–, apretó la mandíbula. –era a vuestra merced a quien esos bandidos buscaban, era tu cuello quien debía ser cortado… dado que esta joven salvo a Elaine… ahora tu cuello le pertenece a ella…

–Pero padre es una… –la escudriño de pies a cabeza buscando el adjetivo más adecuado para describirla. –una… "vagabunda" –, desdeño.

–¡Oye!... – comenzaba Kate a la defensiva pero su suegro la acallo con un ligero gesto de la mano.

–cuidado con la boca… pon atención en cómo te diriges a tu esposa…–reprendió el Concigliere. – vas a casarte con ella en dos semanas, te casaría mañana mismo de no ser por necesitar tiempo para los preparativos…

Con un demonio ella es la estúpida novia, pero en que rayos piensa, "recompensada", ella es la "recompensada". Nadie piensa escuchar lo que tiene que decir. "Una vagabunda", pues por lo menos no es un "señorito inmaduro". –señor–intento de nuevo. – No puedo aceptar la "mano" de su hijo en recompensa… –se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

–Lo ves padre… –interrumpió. –hasta esta… "dama", puede ver que es una idea absurda, casarme con ella es demasiado…

–sí, estamos de acuerdo señor… –era su turno de robarle las palabras. –Casarme con él es demasiado…– dijo y el imbécil asintió satisfecho. –… demasiado ingrato– sonrió. –sería una ingrata recompensa después de que me vi obligada a salvar la vida de su sobrina arriesgando la mía…. Si usted en cambio agregara una dote a la altura de su cargo…–se divirtió asustando al estúpido. Juraría que le había puesto una soga al cuello con la mirada. Esta segura que el Concigliere se opondría a tal solicitud, cualquiera se sentiría ofendido con tal insinuación, ya le da mismo perder la recompensa, ahora a lo único a que aspira es a mantener intacta la soltería.

Esa… esa…mujer. Le arruinara la vida. Es inconcebible. Ja, seguro cree que sus problemas se acabaron. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió fugarse de la fiesta. Y esos secuestradores, se merecen la peor pena por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por esa… "dama". "Dama", si claro. Una caza fortunas es lo que es, mira que además pedir una dote, no sabe con qué hombre está tratando, su padre nunca aceptaría tal insolencia. Se ha ganado que la echen a patadas de la casa. Él mismo la escoltara encantado hasta la salida.

–Ya veo…–sonrió el suegro. – la fortuna está del lado de mi casa… soy nombrado concigliere, mi sobrina regresa con vida y el destino le da a mi hijo una esposa…– suspiro. –tendrás una dote digna de mi familia…

–¿Qué? – los futuros esposos soltaron al unísono.

–Elaine… escolta a tu prima a una de las habitaciones principales…– le pidió a la joven que miraba encantada la escena. –se lo que piensan, pero nada de compartir habitación hasta la boda – soltó una carcajada. –¡ah!... y solo por razones de seguridad, dispondré de varios hombres para que los sigan por un tiempo, hasta que la seguridad vuelva a esta casa, no más secuestros–, Informo. "Solo por razones de seguridad", se rio de su argumento. Lo que planeaba es que no intentaran huir. Si la chica huye, se vería en la penosa necesidad de mandarla buscar y darle un castigo ejemplar por atreverse a tal deshonra. Y lo mismo con su hijo, debía evitar a toda costa que los rumores empañaran el nombre de su casa. Ja, además, quizá una vez casados hasta le darían una tercia de nietos. –capitán, ya me escucho, desde este instante ese par será debidamente escoltado–, al salir le mando al hombre que permaneció de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Acepto darle la dote. Después de que su "suegro" se marchó, la habitación enmudeció completamente. Los guardias se miraban como sopesando la idea de si debían extender sus felicitaciones o guardarse las enhorabuenas debajo de la lengua. De verdad va a casarse, ¿debería estar emocionada, alegre, radiante?, de alguna forma Elaine parecía la más feliz con la noticia. "Vamos" fue todo lo que escucho antes de ser arrastrada por su "futuro esposo". La condujo por el interior de la casa hasta que salieron a uno de los jardines. Cuando se detuvieron bajo de un árbol advirtió la presencia de los cuatro hombres que los habían seguido hasta ahí. El concigliere hablaba enserio.

–ustedes… dennos algo de privacidad– exigió Rick haciendo que la escolta diera un par de pasos atrás. – Y eso los incluye a ustedes par de "chaperones"– apunto a Elaine y al lobo. –Bien, – dijo cuando tuvieron algo de espacio. – ¿Cómo me sacaras de esta?... – cuestiono clavándole los ojos a la "dama".

–como te sacare de esta…–resoplo el deseo de sacudirle la cara de una bofetada. –tu eres el que nos metió en "esto"… ¡Maldición! Los bocatas de la fiesta no valen "esto"… no era mi estúpido problema debí dejar que….

–¡Debiste dejar que mataran a Elaine!… ¿enserio lo consideras una posibilidad?... – espeto de un grito haciendo gruñir al lobo. – Bien, tienes razón– se avergonzó por su tono. –admito mi responsabilidad, aunque el precio a pagar por mi falta es demasiado caro…

–Pues, sepa su "majestad", que tampoco soy partidaria de esta "unión"… – se cruzó de brazos. –Pero no me arrepiento de salvar la vida de tu prima…– desvió la mirada al suelo.

–si no estás de acuerdo entonces por qué demonios pediste una ¡dote!...

–no pensé que el loco de tu padre aceptaría…

–bueno, no lograremos nada si continuamos peleando… propongo una tregua

–vaya hasta que dices algo inteligente…

–ja..ja..ja que gracia–, imposto. –lo mejor es que huyas de aquí esta noche… te ayudare a escapar… solo asegúrate de jamás volver…

–¡oh! cariño… –le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. – créeme que pagaría el doble de tu dote por no volverte a ver en mi vida…

–Es un trato…– Rick le tendió la mano.

–Trato… – Kate estrecho el saludo.

La obligo a permanecer en la habitación hasta que él fuera a recogerla. "Tendré todo listo", "no te preocupes que nos rescatare del disparate de mi padre". Ni siquiera le dejo presentarse a la cena. Tenía hambre. Se revolvía en la cama. Era una recamara enorme. Las paredes lucían altivas un excelso tapiz. Adoro el tocador blanco y oro, abrió los cajoncillos con extrema ligereza por temor a que fueran a desmoronarse de tan finos que le parecían, les rebusco con las manos trémulas y los hallo vacíos; la idea absurda de que si se quedaba quizá podrían llenarse de trastos de chicas le sonrojo. Aprovecho el tiempo y se dio un baño de agua caliente y aromáticas esencias. El espejo le dio la imagen de ella en uno de los bailes que organizaba la casa, le pareció oír al Concigliere llamándola "hija". Es sencillo acostumbrarse a los lujos, pero sabía que le costarían la libertad.

Después de que todos en la casa se fueran a dormir, Rick preparo un par de caballos, tomo algo de agua y comida de la cocina y metió todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado en una bolsa. De veras quisiera tener más, francamente la chica es algo valiente y se merece una buena recompensa a pesar de ser una "caza fortunas" –Vamos–, murmuro ansioso tocando tres veces la puerta justo como habían acordado.

Kate siguió a su "recompensa" junto con Wolf. Cabalgaron en silencio por un caminillo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir pero ambos estaban juntos en eso. No pensó que la acompañaría parte del camino pero insistió "debo asegurarme que de verdad te vayas" le dijo. Él mantenía el ceño fruncido y ella se concentraba en el ambiente. Era una noche tibia. La luna estaría molesta pues se empeñaba en ocultarse, el sol le acariciaba la mitad del rostro induciéndole una sonrisa algo torcida. Kate miro por última vez la casona y suspiro alejándose.

–Puedes quedarte con el caballo–, la detuvo al verla desmontar. – y… también toma esto por favor– le tendió un saco con monedas. –no es mucho… pero… no tengo más, lo siento...

–está bien no es necesario…

–vamos… los vagabundos también comen, además yo tengo una casa y …

–bien ya entendí–, gruño arrebatándole el saco.

–Bueno… supongo que es todo… ten una buena vida…–sonrió. –diría que ha sido un placer conocerla pero odio mentir…

–lo mismo para usted "señor"… – arrió al caballo emprendiendo el trote.

Una vez lo perdió de vista detuvo el galope. Tenía unas incoherentes ganas de llorar al evocar el vacío de los cajones del tocador que nunca habrían de ser llenados. A veces estaba tan cansada de correr, de huir. A veces deseaba tanto ser arropada por las noches o tener una comida decente o por lo menos caliente. Un hogar. Que curiosa palabra. ¿Cuál sería su significado?; ella le idealizaba. Un hogar debe ser cálido como un par de brazos abiertos; debe hacerte sentir seguro y saber que ahí nada puede herirte; debe esconderte de los problemas y consolar tu llanto; debe ser un lugar al que desees huir y no del que quieras escapar. Casi, por poco, lo tendría. Idiota, estúpida, se permitió soñarse dentro de esa familia. Pues ahora esas gotas escurriéndole para entristecerle el semblante son la condena por su cinismo. Distraída se limpiaba la pena del rostro cuando le tiraban una red a Wolf. El aullido de su amigo la aturdió y miro en la oscuridad en busca de la amenaza.

–Vendrá con nosotros–, vociferaba el capitán apareciendo con una escolta. –Bájenla– apenas ordeno y ya la hacían desmontar a la fuerza.

Era libre. ¿Qué haría ella ahora?; Ja, tonterías, ¿Por qué se hace esa pregunta?, claro que no le importa en lo mínimo lo que le pase. Esta agradecido por salvar a su prima, pero de eso a casarse con ella hay un gran, un enorme abismo. Rick regresaba a casa cuando los cascos de unos caballos atrajeron su atención, a esas horas de la noche serían unos bandidos. "Caza fortunas", pensó de repente dándose la vuelta a todo galope. Pero que hace, la razón le detuvo a mitad del sendero, es una locura, ella puede defenderse sola, además no le consta que este en problemas, se argumentaba. Justo decidió irse a casa cuando escucho los gruñidos del lobo. Desenvaino y siguio guiado por los aullidos. Ahí estaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla por lo que vio. La capturaron. Los guardias de su padre le habían bajado del caballo y le tenían amordazada, atada de pies y manos.

–como se atreven a tocar a mi mujer–, enfatizo notando que había llorado. – Les exijo que le suelten ahora mismo…– gruño arrebatándoles el cuerpo de la contrariada "vagabunda".

–señor…– los guardias se alejaban.

–Estas bien– Rick ignoraba a los hombres mientras desataba a la chica. –Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de ponerle una mano encima…–Rugió al verle las marcas en las muñecas. –¡QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!...

–su padre ha dicho que si alguno de los dos trataba de escapar… – se excusaba el capitán.

–¡Richard!... ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – el Concigliere aparecía montado en uno de los caballos.

–La señorita ha intentado escapar…– informaba el capitán.

–es cierto eso querida…– su suegro le pedía una explicación.

–¡NO! – exclamo Rick estrujando el cuerpo de la chica. –ella vino a verme… le pedí que nos encontráramos por la noche…ya que has decidido casarnos, le pedí una cita asolas… de saber que estos brutos…

–¡basta! Richard– sonrió el Concigliere. –estos hombres no han hecho más que seguir mis órdenes… pero dado que esto no es más que un malentendido y para disculparme pues adelantare la boda una semana…

–me parece una idea maravillosa…–espeto. –Ahora Kate y yo nos vamos– subió a la mujer a su caballo.

–Si regresas sin ella… tu serás el responsable…– amenazo el Concigliere. –y ustedes suelten al lobo– ordeno.

Rick escucho la amenaza de su padre pero solo encontró voz para calmar los sollozos de la chica. –shhh… lo siento no lo sabía… pensé que era seguro– le murmuro al oído mientras regresaban a casa. Se odio. Aborreció que su egoísmo, que su cobardía fueran las causantes de las lágrimas en la "vagabunda". Sus muñecas eran livianas, delicadas; a pesar de ser una "vagabunda" "caza fortunas" seguía siendo una chica. Una chica que lloraba por su causa.

Ese hombre no sabía que su llanto no se debía al susto de la captura, sino a que en el fondo quizá no quería irse; ignoraba que no fueron esos guardias los que le vencieron, sino ese estúpido tocador vacío; desconocía que el temblor de su cuerpo era por miedo a que terminara el paseo y con él, ese abrazo. Kate sabía que le mentía, pero se sentía tan bien hacerlo que se calló la culpa. Sabía que era absurdo buscar consuelo en él, en ese inmaduro, egolatra que no la conocía y del que ella tampoco sabia gran cosa; pero era una noche tibia y él continuaba murmurándole disculpas al oído, y sus palabras tenían la misma ligereza que tiene la hojarasca para el viento. Arramblándole con la misma fuerza con que el mar hubiera hecho naufragar a un buque. Le trastornaba los sentidos haciendo que todo le resultara tan confuso. Su voz olía a menta fresca y hierbabuena. Su tacto tenía la frescura de una fruta recién cortada. Era la vida misma vuelto hombre. Se trago la candidez que ese hombre le soplaba en el pecho y se dejó llevar por el grillete de la muñeca esperando no parecer demasiado estúpidamente sonrojada.

* * *

><p>"A veces pregunto por que Dios no nos dio alas; si les tuviera volaría alto y lejos, me ducharía con las gotas de lluvia, cruzaría los arcoiris, haría un helado con las nubes y jugaría a pescar suspiros; y entonces me doy cuenta, quizá si las tenemos solo que no sabemos usarlas a diferencia de los pájaros nadie nos ha enseñado, es mas, ni sabemos que lo son y les hemos dado otro nombre... "imaginación"... JA, que curioso apodo para un par de alas, me pregunto como apodaran las aves a las suyas"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a mis Chilenas…** Monita, Guiguita**… y a **Alejandra Lizette..** por sus comentarios

Ok; pero ya sabía yo que son geniales, primero me comí toda la ensalada de mi Chilenisima y de postre me serví un poco de cada cosa que preparo mi Chilenita. Me alegra que les gustara y ¡Chilenisima!, lo sé, lo sé, soy tremendamente reflexiva, vamos que ya deberías de saberlo (sip, Jess otra de mis virtudes). Pero poniéndonos ¿serias? (¡Jess! El diccionario), bien lo tengo, poniéndonos serias, supongo que es algo que debo agradecerle a la "realidad", tal crueldad te hace pensar sabes, te hace caer encerrándote en un hueco hondo, oscuro; y ahí tienes tanto que preguntarte, tanto a lo que quieres encontrarle significado, tantas cosas "importantes" que te resultan absurdas, hay tanto que no consigo entender o por lo menos justificar, hay tanto que solo puedo imaginar porque me resulta desconocido, como por ejemplo: quisiera saber, lo que es un día sin insultos; o bien, comprobar que un "hogar" no tiene que ser perfecto, solo tiene que ser justamente eso, un "hogar"; ¡ah!, divago, divago, supongo que no dejan de ser más que tonterías, ocurrencias de una loca (Jess…el diccionario) ¡locuras!; Ahora, siento que fueran dos cap seguidos, pero ya deben de saber que estoy algo "pirada" (no Jess no tiene nada que ver con que Alejandra me prometio chocolates si continuaba pronto). En fin, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse!, ¡tengan un día sublime! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**V**

La arrastro hasta su dormitorio sin que opusiera ninguna resistencia. Tenía que llevarla a algún sitio, pero si la dejaba en su habitación él tendría que irse y no quería dejarle sola. No en ese estado. Seguía sintiendo el temblor de esa mujer en los brazos y él simplemente no podía soltarla. Debía decirle algo, además de esas estúpidas disculpas que no servían de nada. Cerró la puerta sin soltar a la chica.

–Kate– se aventuró a pronunciar su nombre luego de unos minutos. Ella se le separo del pecho atendiendo el llamado, las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos brillaran. – Kate– carraspeo dando un par de pasos atrás para encontrar aire. –escucha… no salió como lo planeaba pero la próxima vez… te prometo que…

"La próxima vez". ¿Porque le dolían esas palabras?, palabras que no debían de significarle nada pero que se le clavaban profundas. –ya sé que tengo que irme… sé que esta no es mi casa… lo sé… no necesito que me lo repitas–

–no quise decir eso…escucha… no puedes quedarte, si lo haces…

–pues vete tu… vete… vete hasta que me vaya… para que no tengas que casarte con una… "vagabunda"…

–¡NO!… NO ERES UNA VAGABUNDA…–vocifero. – y ten cuidado en cómo te refieres a mi futura esposa…– enfatizo usando los concejos de su padre.

Kate soltó una carcajada. Ese nefasto tipo, de verdad la hizo reír. Descubrió que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y no le quedó otro remedio que liberar un suspiro. Qué demonios van a hacer. Es cierto no podía quedarse o terminarían casados. Por ahora no importa, tenían toda una semana para salir solteros del problema, por ahora quería liberar otro suspiro provocado por esa sonrisa.

–Oye– musito timorata. –crees que podrías llevarme a la cocina tengo algo de hambre…

– vaya esto es el colmo…. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Justo en este momento– refunfuño. –bueno no se ni porque me sorprende era de esperarse de una "vagabunda"…

Levanto a una de las cocineras para que le preparase algo de cenar. "no es necesario", le insistía, JA, claro que es necesario, no pretendería que él le hiciere la cena. Resoplo. Una semana su padre había advertido. Una semana, pero él ya no tenía la fuerza de hacerla pasar por eso de nuevo. Tenía razón. El que debe irse es él. Bien podría pasar unos meses en los alrededores, hasta que su padre dejara de lado la idea o ella fingiera despecho y se fuera de la casa mascullando juramentos y deshonras a la familia. Sería divertido ver como el color de su padre viaja desde un pálido "guarda la calma" hasta un tono "furia rojizo".

–Tengo una idea–, sonrió viéndole comer o mejor dicho devorarse el plato. – te dejare plantada en el altar…

–Ja, entonces quedare como una idiota…

–si, pero una idiota libre y soltera….–se mofo. –además nadie te conoce aquí, seguro que mi avergonzado padre te dejara quedarte con la dote para solventar tu deshonra y luego puedes irte al pueblo que elijas…

–pero y tu…

–ja, estaré bien… pasare unos dias lejos de casa y cuando a mi padre se le pase el enojo me recibirá como si nada hubiere pasado… por ahora, nadie debe sospechar de nosotros así que tienes que pegarte a mi desde que despiertes hasta que te vayas a dormir…

Un plan brillante. Plantada en el altar, sonrió. No sería tan terrible, pero su actuación debe ser perfecta. Primero dejaría caer el ramo y enseguida se arrancaría el tocado para salir corriendo entre el rumoreo de los invitados. Aunque habría que ensayar si quería el efecto dramático de las lágrimas. Luego del teatro en la iglesia dejaría pasar un par de días y se marcharía de la casa. Rick le acompaño hasta la recamara. Giro el picaporte y su "recompensa" asintió para despedirse. Se quedó dormida imaginando lo que haría con la dote.

–Kate– tocaron a la puerta. –es hora del desayuno…

–Ya voy… –se apeó de un salto. –un minuto– aulló poniéndose las botas. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para pintar la palidez de la mañana. –¿Qué haces aquí? – arqueo las cejas mirando a su "recompensa" recargada en el marco de la puerta.

–Te dije desde que despiertes…..– se limitó adelantándose por el pasillo. –vamos… están esperándonos– se volvió apremiando a la paralizada vagabunda.

Faltando unos metros para llegar al comedor Rick se detuvo; espero a que la vagabunda lo alcanzara y le tomo de la mano. "Nadie debe sospechar", le murmuro fingiendo un beso en la mejilla. Pero de alguna forma eso parecía más que sospechoso. La pareja le sonrió al ocupante de la cabecera. Él como el caballero que es o que pretende ser, le arrastro una silla a su "dama", para luego sentarse a su lado.

–Me complace hijo mío que estés de acuerdo con tu matrimonio…. – se limpió el té de los labios. –ambos tienen que ir a charlar con el reverendo…

–Claro padre–, oculto la sonrisa dándole un mordisco a una tostada. – apenas terminemos nos vamos para el pueblo…

–puedo ir con ustedes– solicito Elaine.

–Claro…– decía Kate.

–claro que no–completaba la "recompensa". –no puedes venir… son asuntos que solo nos competen a Kate y a mi… tu puedes quedarte a jugar con ese lobo–, señalo a la mascota sentada en el rincón.

Le dio la mano para ayudarle a subir al caballo. Definitivamente el "señorito" es buen actor. Hasta ella estaba por creérselo. Una fila de árboles les abría el camino, el viento a menudo les arrancaba algunas hojas, y el sol caía deslumbrante sobre los ojos pero no lo suficiente para que no consiguiera verlo. Él iba adelante, tan altivo como siempre, charlaba con uno de los guardias sin percatarse de la sombra de su mirada. Se avergonzó de ella misma, cuando se descubrió espiándole.

–Llegamos…– Rick se volvió hacia la vagabunda antes de desmontar. – ven– le tendio la mano para ayudarla a descender. – desde aquí vamos a pie…– sonrió.

No había quien no conociera al hijo del Concigliere. No había quien no supiera que se casaría el sábado. Apenas lo vieron cruzando la plaza la gente salía arremolinándose en torno a ellos. Él no le soltó la mano ni por medio segundo y pronto la sabiduría popular llego a la conclusión de que ella era la afortunada novia. "es muy bonita", "felicidades señor Richard", "felicidades señorita" los buenos deseos se confundían entre tantos labios.

–Al parecer eres famoso…– dijo entre dientes sin quitar la sonrisa de radiante felicidad para corresponder a los buenos deseos.

–mmmm…– se encogió de hombros. –No puedo quejarme– sonrió.

Llegaron a la iglesia y el clérigo ya les estaba esperando. De inmediato le jalo las orejas al "novio" metiéndolo al sagrado recinto. "Bribón, hasta que vienes a la casa de Dios", le dijo provocando la risa de Kate. "yo que usted no me reiría tanto, no sabe con lo que tendrá que lidiar", reprendió. El reverendo era un hombre mayor, había padecido las travesuras de Rick cuando su padre insistió en mandárselo para que le ayudara pensando que conseguiría hacerlo un hombre de bien. No niega que estaba contento con el matrimonio, ahora podía decir que lo ha visto todo. Después de una charla con la pareja agradeció a Dios que ese tontuelo se topara con esa chica, salió a despedirlos entre bendiciones, "ustedes solo preséntense el sábado, que del resto me encargo yo" les dijo.

–Señorita–, una robusta mujer se acercaba en cuanto el reverendo les despidio. –Venga conmigo que no terminare a tiempo– la arrastro al interior de una casa.

–Rick... – buscaba la respuesta en los ojos del sonriente hombre que les siguió sin oponerse a su secuestro. –Oiga–, se inconformo cuando la mujer de quito la capa.

–Ya….– río. –deja que esta buena mujer tome tus medidas…

–¿medidas?...

–Para el vestido… –rodo los ojos. –no pensaras en ir con esos harapos a mi boda o ¿sí?... –se mofo señalando su aspecto. –Te espero afuera…– se escabullo por la puerta.

–¡También es mi boda!… ¡y estas telas son finísimas!– gritoneo.

–El uno para el otro–, murmuro la mujer apretujando los labios para no dejar caer los alfileres.

Cuando le dijo que debían estar juntos todo el día, Rick no mintió. Bien, de acuerdo resultaba halagador hasta cierto punto que el hombre que ha de abandonarla en el altar por lo menos tuviera la decencia de no dejarla sola, pero también tenía que respirar otra cosa que no fuera su colonia o ese rojo en sus mejillas terminaría siendo permanente. Así que se levantó antes de la mesa y salió corriendo hasta la habitación. "Su vestido". Su vestido había llegado, la costurera le dejo tendido sobre la cama. Camino lentamente cuidando de no turbar el sueño de las costuras. Le acaricio tenuemente. La tela se sentía tan suave bajo la yema de los dedos. No resistió la tentación de probárselo y se metió al baño. Sonrió viéndose en el espejo. Algún día quizá tenga una boda de verdad o cuando menos no le dejaran en el altar. No quería arruinarlo, sería un pecado, un agravio al trabajo de esa mujer, procuraría levantarlo hasta las rodillas para que no se ensucie con la salida dramática de la iglesia.

–Kate… todo está bien– un par de golpes la sacaban del encantamiento. –¿Por qué te fuiste asi?.. – solicitaban. –Estas indispuesta, quieres que llame al médico…– deducían sin encontrar respuesta. – voy a entrar…

¡Santo cielo!, se asustó atorando la puerta con la espalda. No debe verla así. ¿Por qué demonios esta avergonzada? –¡No! –, exclamo ruborizada. –no entres por favor…–pidió y el hombre ceso el forcejeo. –estoy bien dame un minuto… promete que no entraras

–no entrare lo prometo…–dijo y la chica respiro apartándose de la puerta.

Se visto con sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo. Cubrió el objeto de su vergüenza con las sabanas de la cama cuidando de no estropearlo. Se acomodó el cabello y abrio la puerta encontrándose con los ojos azules de su "recompensa". – Hola– se sintió estúpida por el saludo pero de alguna forma tendría que frenar la curiosidad de Rick que no dejaba de ver sobre su hombro.

–segura que todo está en orden– arqueo las cejas. –hay alguien ahí adentro– señalo.

–ja, – soltó una risotada nerviosa. –no seas ridículo, ¿Quién? Podría estar ahí dentro…

–pues pareces esconder a alguien… –intentaba colarse a echar un vistazo. –no estarás engañándome ¿verdad?...

–Es una boda falsa… –tarareo la burla.

–Eso la gente no lo sabe…–canturrio en el mismo tono.

–No hay nadie ahí…– dijo seria –bueno, que es tan importante para que vinieras tras de mi…

–esto…– se arrodillo. –Mi padre quiere que tengas esto–, le tomo la mano para ponerle un anillo.

–qué propuesta más romántica… "mi padre quiere que tengas esto" – se mofo. – que significa…

–Es el escudo de la familia, ahora eres una Castle…– sonrió levantándose. –felicidades… "vagabunda" has conseguido insultar por completo mi apellido– dijo dándose la vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo.

El resto de la semana le dio su "espacio". Por fortuna su "espacio" no arruino el plan y nadie parecía sospechar que ha de romperle el corazón. Se vistió, realmente el traje de "novio" le sentaba bien. Su padre mando hacer un banquete bastante superior al de su nombramiento. Preparo los papeles de varias extensiones de tierra como dote, además de un caudal en monedas y joyas. La "vagabunda" nunca volvería a pasar hambre, Kate le dijo que renunciaría a las tierras pero que conservaría el dinero. Varios parientes conocerían a la novia en la fiesta, era una suerte que ninguno de los dos tendrían que pasar esa pereza social. Rick pidió ir en su caballo, eso haría la fuga más fácil. La comitiva que había de acompañarlo salía rumbo a la iglesia, su padre iría en el carruaje junto con Kate y Elanie lo acompañaba a él.

–No te preocupes primo no permitiré que arruinen tu boda… – le dijo descubriendo el mango de la espada.

–¿Quién? –además de él ha de arruinar su boda. – quiero decir…a que te refieres… porque mi boda se arruinaría…

–escuche una charla de mi tío… no fue a propósito… lo juro… fue sin intención…

–Elaine…

–bueno, dijo que doblaría la seguridad, porque quien decidió atacarte en el nombramiento con seguridad lo intentaría hoy… y sería una tragedia que terminaras viudo antes de casarte…

"Esa… vagabunda, arruina vidas". – ¡ah! – exclamo apremiando al caballo.

Kate está nerviosa. El concigliere parece tranquilo, esa serenidad sucumbirá cuando Rick no este de pie en el altar. En unos minutos regresaría la normalidad a su vida, esa jugarreta del destino acabaría y ella y Wolf seguirían su camino. Nunca volverá a verlo, ni tendrá que tolerar que le llame "vagabunda", estaba harta de encontrárselo a diario, cansada de que le sonriera y le tomara la mano para "evitar sospechas". Es una boda hermosa en una tardecilla fresca. La gente le arrojaba pétalos blancos al carruaje y ella estrujaba el ramo con fuerza para impedir estallar en risa. El ambiente parecía pintado en colores cándidos y alegres. Por poco se tragaba el cuento pero las campanadas le trajeron a la realidad, nada de eso era cierto, él no estaría tras las puertas de la iglesia.

–¿lista?... hija…– el Concigliere sonrió y las puertas se abrían.

De haber sabido que no necesitaba el ensayo para sentirse tan infeliz ni lo hubiese hecho. No lo necesitaba para sentir su pecho ahogado. Kate levanto la cara, tenía un plan que seguir. Pero al parecer sus ojos se burlaban de ella, porque eso no podía ser cierto. Él estaba ahí. Ahí de pie mirándola, y creyó estar soñando, busco la realidad en los ojos de su suegro sin obtenerla. No supo ni como consiguió llegar hasta el altar, ni porque, él le sostenía la mano.

–Hermanos…..– el reverendo comenzó la diatriba.

Por más que rebuscaba no encontraba a ningún sospechoso. Alerta. Debe estar alerta. Seguramente atacarían en cualquier momento. Continuamente tentaba la seguridad de su espada. El reverendo seguía hablando pero de repente el gentío comenzó a rumorear. Arqueo las cejas, ¿porque le miraban así?, está intentando evitar una tragedia, no tiene tiempo para congraciar a los presentes.

–Rick… Rick– le solicito el religioso. –me has escuchado…

–Si…– dijo dando otro vistazo a los invitados de la primera fila. Ahí está su tío Enrique, la loca de su prima María Antonieta, su tía Diana; en fin, nadie fuera de lo común.

–Rick…–llamaba de nuevo el reverendo. –y que contestas…

–si… reverendo, por supuesto… lo que usted diga…. – dijo volteando a la entrada.

"si… por supuesto lo que usted diga". Pero que rayos está pasando. Merece una explicación, que hace ahí, se arrepintió, se arrepintió, seguro que se arrepintió. El "señorito" no puede ni pasar unos días en el bosque. Ese imbécil, quiere convertirla en la villana de la historia, quiere que ella sea quien lo deje plantado y quedar como la víctima. Si dice no, su suegro la manda a la horca. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Ni la había mirado en toda la ceremonia, Ja, ¿Cómo podría? Si la está traicionando. ¡Con un demonio!

–Kate–, decía el oficiante. Esa boda es un martirio. –tu que me contestas…– ahogo las lágrimas de impotencia.

Al diablo. No se saldrá con la suya. –"si… por supuesto… lo que usted diga reverendo"… – enfatizo.

–Gracias Dios mío– el religioso miro el techo de la iglesia. – entonces los declaro marido y mujer… Rick… – le tomo la barbilla al distraído joven. – Puedes besar a la novia…–concluía.

–¿besar a la novia? – se inconformó –¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?...

–Porque será pedazo de imbécil… es que no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?–, Kate rugió cambiándole el beso por una bofetada. Lo único que se escucho fue el aullido de asombro de la prima María Antonieta. –Nunca debí confiar en ti–, camino furiosa por el pasillo de la iglesia procurando salvar el vestido del drama.

–Kate… Kate…ven aquí… es peligroso–, el novio perseguía a su esposa después de levantar el ramo y el tocado que había tirado. Aquel teatro desato los murmullos de los presentes. Cualquiera juraria que todo estaba ensayado

–Gran boda tío– Elanie sonreia al apenado Concigliere. –por cierto hice lo que me pediste, le dije a Rick lo que esos hombres estaban planeando, pero no te preocupes que estoy alerta…


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Maia; Monita; Guiguita; Cucuri; Verispu; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡Maia!, ja, me alegra que te guste este astuto Concigliere, gracias por tomarte un minuto para alegrarme el día; ¡Cucuri!, no lo sé, supongo que estar algo "ida" tendría un lado positivo además esto es mucho mejor que caminar hablando sola por la calle, JA; ¡Verispu!, ¡hombre! Gracias por la deferencia y es que eso de los resúmenes no sé me da mucho; ¡Alejandra!, ¿Cómo? Que te has enfermado, ves, si ya sabía que ese cuchillo no trae nada bueno, a ver dámelo que ya te lo guardo en un sitio "seguro" y ¡más chocolates! ¡Gracias!; ¡Chilenita!, no, por supuesto que ni a ti ni a tu delicioso pie los deje en la puerta eso sería un ¡sacrilegio! Y ¡chocolate blanco! Me encanta el chocolate blanco; ¡Hermanita!, "linda y super recontra hiper carismática", ¿enserio? No dejaras de usar mis adjetivos si hasta los diccionarios me incluyen en la definición: "carismática: adjetivo relativo a Friki" (¿eh? como que el tuyo no dice eso Jess… debe ser una edición pasada, dame que ya se lo pongo con un bolígrafo, listo ahora lo dice, y ya de paso le agrego "dulcenibal", ¡dios! que necesitas un diccionario nuevo) y "basi" dice que fuiste tú quien se acabó el pie y nunca me he tropezado con los cordones; ¡Chilenisima consentida!, es lunes así que un abrazo especial para usted, ja me salve por la ensalada, pero si soy una persona ¡saludable!, mira que el diccionario de Jess lo dice ( no, Hermanita, no lo acabo de escribir), Ahora he descubierto que existen las ensaladas dulces, además comer ligero siempre deja más espacio para el postre; Escuadrón se acercan ¡las fiestas!, diciembre es mi mes favorito aparte claro de abril, ¡eh! que deberíamos hacer una fiesta, hasta podría hacerles regalos, ¿Qué les gustaría? (no Jess, no sé dónde estará esa varita); En fin; de corazón… ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un día maravilloso!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VI**

La alcanzo justo cuando ponía un pie fuera de la iglesia. Era un alivio que no supiera muy bien cómo manejar las zapatillas altas. –alto… te dije que es peligroso…

Cuál era la causa de esas lágrimas. Cuál era la causa de esa mano deteniendo su huida. Cuál es la razón por la que fingía forcejear. Cual el motivo por el que los rumores se le apagaban en los tímpanos y solo persistía la voz de la "recompensa". –No me toques... – rugió esperanzada de que su necedad fuera mayor a la exigencia. –traidor… eres bueno, ni me pensé que planeabas dejarme como la villana…

–Cálmate…– exigió. – no planee nada de esto…

–pues no te creo…

–Pues deberías, – mascullo. – Lo siento, de acuerdo… –, le soltó. – el tipo que contrato a los hombres que secuestraron a Elanie amenazaron con venir y arruinar la boda… pregúntaselo a mi padre…

–y acaso genio… no era eso lo que pretendíamos….

–¡no! –, exclamo–... no "pretendíamos" que terminaras con una espada adornándote el pecho…. Estaba preocupado de que pudiera pasarte algo–, simplemente no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que en el primer plan.

–se cuidarme sola…. No necesitaba que vinieras…

–¡ah!, claro que sabes "cuidarte" sola… justo como cuando los incompetentes guardias de mi padre te capturaron…

–eso… eso fue diferente…estaba…distraída

–pues no pensaba correr el riesgo de que hoy estuvieras "distraída"

–creo que aún no caes en cuenta que te acabas de casar conmigo grandísimo idiota...

–pues… lo arreglare

–¡ah!, si y ¿Cómo?... piensas dejarme viuda… o ¿Qué idea tienes?...

–no lo sé… pensare en algo…

–admítelo, nos arruinaste…

–pues no fui el único que dijo si…

–¡ah!.. Ahora tengo la culpa de tu paranoia…

–ja, que manera de hablarme.. cuando acabo de venir en tu rescate...

–entonces debería hacer... ¿agradecerte?

–pues eso seria un comienzo

–"un comienzo"... ¿te estas escuchando?...

La curiosidad, entre pétalos de flores blancas, ya rodeaba la primera discusión de la pareja sin que ellos se dignaran a notarla. La gente alrededor le juzgaba como un par de atontados chicos pues nadie entendía ni media silaba de lo que decían. El concigliere resoplo apartando curiosos como quien se aparta las estorbosas ramas en un camino. Ese par se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza en cuanto les declararon esposos. Ya sabía él que planeaban algo, Rick no puede quedarse quieto.

–Basta… basta hijos… Kate, es cierto…–la miro a los ojos – me llegaron rumores acerca de que habría problemas, mi hijo por muy inmaduro que sea es incapaz de dejar que una dama corra peligro… no puedo negar que me molesta saber que pretendían "timarme" pero dado que es su boda pasare por alto lo que acabo de escuchar –sonreía el diplomático. – ahora, vamos a la casa… para dar inicio a la celebración en su honor…

–señor…– decía Kate.

–hija… –la pura mención de la palabra desmoronaba la diatriba de la joven. – nada de señor… ahora eres mi hija… puedes llamarme padre

Enmudeció. "puedes llamarme padre", dijo como si se tratara de una simple frase, como si fuesen una serie de palabras cualquiera. Hay que aprender a darle el justo valor a las palabras. Ella nunca maldice o pronuncia juramentos que lleguen a herir, nunca denigra y procura cuidar su vocabulario lo más que pueda; pero no es porque sea una "muchachita bien educada", no, es solo que sabe exactamente el alcance que tiene la boca; por ello conoce de sobra el valor de las escasas palabras de cariño que pueda llegar a oír. "Padre", sonrió, ese hombre quería que le llamase "Padre", y él le llamaba "hija". Parpadeo queriendo que "Padre" saliera limpio de lágrimas, pero su "recompensa" tenía otros planes.

–no seas ridículo… "padre"… no tiene por qué llamarte así… confórmate con "suegro"… – dijo pretendiendo salvarla de la obligación. Ja, le encantaba andar por ahí adoptando gente. Lo mismo pasó con Elaine. No a toda la gente le agrada ser adoptada, a algunos les recuerda que a quien en verdad debieran llamarle "padre", se ha ido. –Ella no es tu hija…–concluyo orgulloso de su intromisión.

–No… no lo soy–, Kate trago. Por un momento lo olvido. – pero…en realidad…–bajo la cabeza. –No es algo que me moleste escuchar…. – solo espera no acostumbrase.

–ja–, el Concigliere soltó una carcajada. –hija mía…– le abrazo. –ya sabía que no me equivoque contigo… permite que sea el primero en felicitarte–, le beso la mejilla. –Anda vamos a casa…–le acompaño hasta el carruaje. – ¡y tú que esperas Richard! – gruño. –Sube, que vas con tu esposa– sonrió.

En el camino a casa. A su casa. No puedo dejar de tocarse la mejilla. ¿Un beso es así de dulce?; ¿Un beso puede hacer a su corazón así de alegre?; tal vez es la emoción a lo desconocido; la piel no sabría cómo reaccionar a eso.

–Pareces demasiado contenta con "esto"… – Rick la miro de reojo. Esa "vagabunda", es un enigma bastante interesante. ¿Por qué? estaría así de sonriente si hace unos segundos hubiera querido emparejarle el color de la mejilla con otra bofetada. Dispersa. Ensimismada. Como si no sintiera otra cosa mas que el beso en el rostro.

–No–, se defendió. Que ridiculez. Estaría demente si se sintiera "contenta" por haberse casado con él. No la miraba y de pronto noto que apretaba la mandíbula. –Oye… –le toco el rostro avergonzada por la estampa de su mano. –exagere un poco…

–¿un poco?... esto para ti es "un poco"…

–estoy tratando de disculparme…–, ingrato, no es más que un ingrato.

–pues no está funcionando… mira que pegarle a tu esposo en plena ceremonia… sé que eres una "vagabunda" pero deberías tener por lo menos algo de modales…–reprendía.

"su esposo", él dijo que era "su esposo". –¿Mi esposo?… hablas de ti…– dudo. Con seguridad escucho mal.

–De quien más estaría hablando… no me digas que te molesta… ¡va!.. ¡Qué mujer!... dejas que mi padre te llame hija... y no puedo decirte "esposa"… pues sorpresa "vagabunda"… lo eres… por menos por el momento… ¿Qué otro? Levantaría tus destrozos… – le entrego el ramo y el tocado que se arrancó en la iglesia.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta los invitados se encargaron de separarlos. Bajo del carruaje y Elaine y ese lobo ya la esperaban. Su prima la llevaba de círculo en círculo presentándola a la familia. Él en cambio se quedó sentado en la mesa, dedicándose a seguir con la mirada a la "vagabunda" que le arruino la vida. Le vio sonreír y cada que sus labios se curvaban fue diferente; algunas veces se llevaba el dorso de la mano cubriéndose con un elegante gesto; otras le daba lo mismo mostrándose diáfana; pero siempre le dejaba esa candida sensación en las entrañas. "vagabunda", suspiro al verla cruzar por séptima vez remolcada por Elaine. El sol cayó y la servidumbre comenzó a encender velas. Luciérnagas destellando en la oscuridad. El patio era como un cielo estrellado y él no encontraba el cansancio en los ojos para dejar de examinar a la "caza fortunas".

–Ve a bailar con tu esposa, no seas tímido–, su padre ordenaba golpeándole la cabeza. Ese chico es idiota. Por suerte se casó con ella o nunca se daría cuenta de que le gusta y perdería la oportunidad. De veras creyó que no se daría cuenta de sus artimañas. Lo conoce, y por eso sabe lo que es mejor para él, de no pensar que ese chica le convenía nunca hubiese propuesto tal disparate.

Maldita sea, que se piensan que es, es su estúpida boda y todo el mundo se empeña el golpearlo. Ja, "bailar" con la "vagabunda", seguramente sería pésima. Terminaría humillándola frente a la familia, sin mencionar su propia humillación. – Padre… no creo…– se excusaba.

–No seas bruto Richard, te has pasado la tarde mirandola… –reprendió. –Ve y pídele a tu esposa un baile– señalo. –Ahora–, le golpeo de nuevo.

–bien…– se apeó de la silla.

Elaine y ella se habían devorado ya una tercera charola de bocatas. Perdió la cuenta de a cuantas personas ha saludado y cada una de ellas le beso la mejilla, todos estaban sinceramente complacidos de conocerla. Los pies le dolían pero no le importaba. Se sentía como si su estómago sonriera. Las mesas. Las luces. Las charlas. Las voces. La música. El mundo entero le hacía sonreír. En ese patio no cabía nada aparte de la alegría. Con razón tanto fervor por las fiestas. Esa es la primera que tiene en su honor, aun claro tenía que compartirla con Rick, pero era mucho mejor que nada.

–Hola…–carraspeo a la espalda de su esposa.

–hola… –contesto después de virarse hacia él.

–Disculpa pero mi padre quiere que baile contigo… así que vamos– la arrastro al centro del patio.

Pero ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Quién se cree? Para ponerle la mano en la cintura sin su consentimiento. Maldición, ni la miraba. Justo estaba por darle un puntapié en la espinilla, y a los músicos se les ocurría cambiar el tempo a uno mucho más lento y a él se le ocurría dejarle su voz revoloteándole en el oído.

–"el vestido te queda mejor que esos harapos que usas"…

–¿de veras te gusta?... – se sonrojo.

–¿gustarme?... ¿Quién hablo de gustarme? –, se mofaba. –Pero…– se arrepintió cuando a Kate no tomo con gracia la broma. – no está mal para una vagabunda… supongo que me gusta un poco– desdeño.

"solo una pieza para darle gusto a mi padre y luego puedes seguir con lo tuyo", le dijo; pero por algún motivo la composición parecía no terminar y se vio en la necesidad de permitir que la confianzuda "vagabunda" se recargara en su hombro. Cerró los ojos, obviamente producto de la molestia por tal ultraje y siguió bailando.

–"Rick" –, la "arruina vidas" osaba despertarlo. –¿A dónde se fueron todos?– cuestionaba deteniendo el arrullo; atreviéndose a interrumpir el baile.

–¡Oigan ustedes dos!…– vociferaba Elaine recargada en uno de los pilares con Wolf a su costado. –El tío dice que se marchen a dormir de una buena vez…– reprendió. – ¡Dios! la fiesta termino hace siglos par de tontos–, se mofo huyendo junto con el lobo por el pasillo.

Exactamente no sabe cómo termino ahí; pero con Rick acompañándola a la habitación pensó que quizá, solo quizá, podría no ser tan malo. Sin tormentas nocturnas, sin huir de los relámpagos, sin ese sentimiento de extravió que le recorría algunos días. Quizá solo quizá, podría no ser tan malo. Con un plato de comida garantizado y rodeada de personas que hasta podría llegar a querer. Sí. Quizá es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Puede acostumbrase a esa casa.

–Nos veremos por la mañana–, se despedía Rick.

–claro... – sonrió. –hasta mañana… – intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. –No abre…– arqueo las cejas.

–Déjame a mí, – la hizo a un lado. – A veces suelen trabarse… –intento abrirla. –no abre…

–No me digas–, rodo los ojos.

–¡oye tu! – Rick detenía a uno de los sirvientes. –Trae la llave–, exigió.

–se..ñor…–tartamudeo. –lo siento el concigliere mando cerrar todas la habitaciones… menos tres… la de la señorita, la de él y la suya…–trago. –con…per..miso– desapareció con dos zancadas.

"ire a hablar con tu padre, seguro que entiende", le dijo la "vagabunda". Ingenua. No conoce las artimañas de ese distinguido concigliere. Además es tarde y ha sido un largo y fatigoso día. Mañana, Mañana podrán dialogar o negociar con el diplomático. –Entra…– le abrió la puerta de su habitación.

–auch…– trastabillo. – ¡diablos! – se sentó en el pasillo descubriéndose los pies heridos.

–Con un demonio– se disgustó.

–¿Qué haces?... – se inconformo cuando Rick la cargo levantándola del piso.

–No puedo dejarte aquí…– formulo. –Mira que "vagabunda" más torpe…. Eso te sacas por andar corriendo todo el bendito día por el patio– le dejo en la cama para examinarle los pies. –no te levantes–, advirtió metiéndose en el baño.

Cuando regreso traía consigo un balde de agua, algunos paños y una especie de ungüento. Se arrodillo. –Eso no es necesario…– detuvo la mano que pretendía curarla.

–no seas tonta… somos amigos ¿no? – sonrió. – Mira esto… ya sabía yo que eras pésima bailarina…–se burló.

–bien, ahora como haremos esto…

–¿Haremos?... de que rayos hablas…– se incorporó de un salto. Esa mujer, ¿estaría planeando? Afrentar su virtud. No acaba de decirle que son amigos. Esas "vagabundas" y sus mañas. –ves esto– le tomo la mano para mostrarle la sortija. –eres una Castle ahora, compórtate como una dama…

–No seas tonto… –se palmeo la frente. –me refiero…. a ¿Dónde dormirás?...

"Puedo dormir afuera", Rick le cedería la habitación por esa noche pero ella se negó, "somos amigos ¿no?" le dijo. Así que ahí estaban sin que ninguno consiguiese dormir. Él se acomodó en un rincón para dejarle la cama, "soy una Castle ahora, una dama, no pretenderás que duerma en el piso" le dijo usando sus palabras contra él, "vagabunda" avispada; uso un biombo para darle algo de privacidad, pero aun podía escucharla respirar y eso lo molestaba, ¿Por qué? esa "vagabunda" es tan ruidosa, ¡con un demonio! ya no está en un bosque y la idea de que tal vez sintiera frio le reconcomio.

–oye…hará frio así que arrópate bien… – le cubrió con una manta extra.

–Gracias–, murmuro sin volverse para evitar verlo.

Sombrío. Frio. Carente. Esa sensación de pérdida, la que no dejaba de perseguirle se había desvanecido. Y todo se algún modo el interior de la habitación se sentía sumamente cálido. Mordió la almohada para que el tipo detrás del biombo no escuchara los sollozos. "Un hogar", lloro. Es muchísimo mejor a cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado. "Su hogar", aún más increíble que cualquiera proveniente de su imaginación. Ahora estaba en "su hogar", pensó durmiéndose por el cansancio de las lágrimas. Es peculiar como pueden ser tan agotadoras.


	7. Bonus

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a… **Guest; Laura41319; Monita; Verispu; Maia; Guiguita; Cucuri; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Guest, gracias por comentar; Laura he continuado justo como me lo has pedido; Verispu, paciencia con este Rick; Maia ¡hombre!, me agrada horrores que te guste, gracias; Cucuri, gracias por comentar hago lo que puedo, espero sigas divirtiéndote; ¡Chilenisima mia! , buenos días, es lunes y espero que tengas un extraordinario día; ¡Hermanita!, te he mandado con fénix algo de pasta, ja, espero que no se la comiera en el camino; ¡Monita!... ¡sacrilegio!... ¿Cómo que no me has dicho que sería tu cumpleaños?... adoro los cumpleaños… pero gracias por guardarme torta y ¡FELICIDADES!... mmm … ¿quieres saber si soy chica o chico?... mmmm… creí que ya lo suponías puesto que soy condenadamente femenina. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡tengan un excelente dia!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… este es mas bien un "Bonus", porque Maia me ha pedido saber más sobre el pasado de Kate y ¿Cómo? Podria negarme, asi que espero y lo disfruten.

Nigun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bonus"<strong>

Aquella era una tarde nublada saturada de un poderoso cielo gris, en la que con levantar la vista la melancolía te teñía la retina. Una tarde de tormentas calladas, en las que el ambiente sollozaba sin derramar ninguna lagrima. Era una tarde en la que el sol mismo sentía que debía de callar; y esa fue la tarde en la que Kate comenzó el viaje. La chica, resoplo mirando el camino, después de huir de ese espantoso sitio al que llamaban orfanato. Pero hubo una razón, un motivo que le dio el valor de escapar y con gusto les contare todo así que presten atención a esta pequeña historia.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Los padres de Kate eran los dueños de una pequeña granja con si no muchos si varias especies de animales. Johana pasaba ya los nueve meses de embarazo y Kate vendría al mundo en cualquier momento, días felices, ansiados, en los que el sol hacia brillar el color de las cosas, en los que la diáfana agua del riachuelo refrescaba el calor de las labores del campo. Jim trabajaba podando la hierba y su esposa cortaba un diente de león para sonreírle a la travesura de una ráfaga de viento, pero al notar que algo no marchaba bien la sonrisa se le ahogo en la sensación del sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda. Dolía. Y el dolor sofocante apenas le dejo llamar a su esposo._

_–Jim es hora…– la mujer se sostenía la dolorosa mueca forzándose a respirar. –…JIM….– chillo entre gemidos._

_–¡santo cielo!... – el alarmante grito le hacía solar la hoz. – te dije que te quedaras dentro de la casa….- reprendía corriendo hasta su esposa._

_Tomaron la carreta para llegar al pueblo. Jim se debatía entre los arreos a los caballos y el consuelo a su mujer. El maldito camino no podía ser más inclemente para una mujer embarazada. Las piedras, baches, lodo y de más obstáculos hacían saltar las ruedas y con ellas a los próximos padres. Estaban demasiado lejos de la "civilización" y varias veces habían pensado vender la granja e irse a vivir al pueblo, pero las noches en las que las cigarras arrullaban el sueño de las estrellas valían la pena de aquel tormentoso camino y sencillamente la idea se les fue empolvando. Jim detuvo el andar de la carreta y se apeó de un salto para cargar a su esposa en brazos._

_–Cleo…– abrió de un puntapié la puerta llamando a la partera. – ¡Cleo!... –exclamo al ver a la anciana rodar los ojos._

_–ya… ya…– sacudía la mano desenfadada callando el griterío de Jim. – por aquí…– le ordeno que le siguiera. – Déjale ahí… – señalo una cama. – y ahora largo….– apremio al timorato hombre que se negaba a soltar la mano de su esposa._

_–estaré bien…– tranquilizaba Johanna._

_–pero…_

_–ya la has oído estará bien… –bufo. –Ahora largo… fuera de aquí que no harás más que estorbar– le golpeo con un paño. –… o me obligaras a llamar a Nicola para que te haga compañía…– arqueo las cejas amenazante._

_Tres horas después la puerta seguía cerrada y Nicola le ofrecía otro trago del "finísimo" licor añejado en la licorera del bolsillo. Tres horas y él solo podía hacerse miles de figuraciones sobre lo que ocurría dentro de ese estúpido cuarto, no podía ni acercarse cuando ya tenía la mano de Nicola en el hombro. En cualquier momento le daría un ataque de angustia, si esa anciana no salia de una buena vez. Harto de la impaciencia, perdió la cuenta de las horas, minutos y segundos para dejarse caer en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas, pero de inmediato se levantaba impulsado por un llanto… "eso era… era… ", Cleo no le dejo terminar la deducción cuando aparecía sonriendo por la puerta._

_–Ya… ya…– decía intentando que Jim desistiera del abrazo. –No me hagas llamar a Nicola... – amonesto –Ve a ver a tus chicas…– sonrió._

_"Sus chicas", fue la primera vez que vio a sus "chicas", sonrió, de haber sabido que tras esa puerta se escondería el paraíso ni siquiera Nicola sería suficiente obstáculo. ¿Que era esa emoción?, el sentimiento, que no le dejaba acercarse de tan hermosa que le parecía la estampa y de tan indigno que se sentía por presenciarla. Johanna sostenía el cuerpecillo de su hija envuelto en una manta blanca. La mujer levanto la vista y le tendió la mano, con tal magnetismo que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse. No fue hasta que le tuvo entre los brazos que supo era real. El viaje de regreso, fue sumamente diferente, pausado, lento, sin angustia o apremio, ambos disfrutaban del rostro de su dormilona Kate._

_–Ya hemos llegado…–Jim le sonrió a sus chicas. –este es tu hogar Kate…bienvenida…–suspiro._

_Los días siguientes quizá fueron los más alegres y cansados de la pareja, ese pequeño pedazo de felicidad tenía unos pulmones bien desarrollados. Pero una noche la dicha les habría de ser arrancada, aquella común noche en la que Johana cantaba en susurros dulces canciones de cuna que su hija nunca habría de recordar, mientras Jim les contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta; aquella noche que parecería tan común, unos hombres aprovecharon la distracción de la luna y tiñeron de tragedia la dicha en esa pequeña granja. Los padres de Kate dormían agradecidos de su calma cuando los tipos entraban para robar algunas ovejas. Un ruido. Un ruido fue el causante. Aquel estruendo que les hizo ir a ver que sucedía y donde encontraron la muerte._

_Diez años después Kate regresaba de la escuela. Corrió, pues se le hacía tarde. Se detuvo a mirar el interior de la casa antes de doblar la esquina. Es que, le encantaba ver como todos los días a esa hora, aquella mujer llamaba a sus hijos a la mesa. La forma en la que se aseguraba de que se habían lavado las manos, la manera en la ayudaba al más pequeño a subir a la silla. Esa escena le hacía feliz. La madre cortaba una rebanada de pan para cada uno de los niños y las cucharas se elevaban rebosantes de una especie de sopa, ¿a qué sabría?, ¿Cuál sería la textura del pan?, ¿la temperatura de la sopa?, cuantas preguntas nacen de una simple imagen, estaba tan perdida en deducir el número de guisantes en el tazón que ni se percató de la presencia de la mujer en su espalda._

_–Con que aquí estas…espiando…– la directora le palmeaba la cabeza. –Siempre perdiendo el tiempo… nunca serás una persona de bien…nunca…–reprendía arrastrándole por el brazo._

_–Hasta mañana– le musito a la cada vez más lejana imagen enmarcada por esa ventana._

_El chirrido de la puerta le hizo saber que ha regresado al infierno. Un infierno de madera raída, de paredes huecas y comidas frías. Una escalera de pintura ajada era lo primero que podías ver al entrar al orfanato. Casa de niños sin padres, abandonados o simplemente olvidados. Cuatro pasos a la izquierda estaban la sala común y cuatro a la derecha el comedor y la cocina. En la parte superior las habitaciones y baños. Resoplo. Era hora de la comida. Dejo la capa en el gancho con su nombre al costado de la puerta y subió a lavarse las manos._

_–Date prisa o Javier se lo terminara todo…– decía su amigo Ryan corriendo a la cocina._

_Apremiada por la advertencia de Ryan. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo la comida es nefasta pero muere de hambre. Tomo una de las charolas y se formó en la fila. Lo de siempre, un vaso de leche rebajada con agua, alguna sopa verde y un trozo de pan. Miro el comedor buscando un sitio._

_–Beckett… por acá– los chicos levantaban la mano llamándole._

_Ryan y Javi le habían guardado un lugar en su mesa. Sonrió cargando la charola hasta ellos. –ya voy… – les dijo._

_–Que te he dicho Beckett…– bufaba la directora. –Tu sitio es con las jovencitas…– señalo._

_Como todas las tardes luego de la "comida", Kate prefería pasarse el día husmeando por el bosque. Lo más lejos que ha llegado es hasta su antigua granja. Solo le gustaba tocar la cerca e imaginar que su madre o su padre lo hicieron alguna vez, quizá de alguna bizarra forma les tomaba la mano. Después de que sus padres murieron, y de que les exigieron a Cleo y a su hijo Nicola que la entregaran al orfanato, la directora vendió su única herencia para solventar sus gastos de crianza. Así que, ahora solo podía verle desde fuera, pero estaba tan lejos que apenas tocaba la cerca debía de correr de regreso o no llegaría a tiempo y la directora le reprendería. Esa tarde un aullido atrajo su atención._

_–Hola…Hola…– se adentraba siguiendo el sonido. Las ramas secas crujían bajo sus pies y ella se concentraba en los alrededores. –Hay alguien ahí…– intento de nuevo. Los decibeles del lamento aumentaban, provenían justo de entre unos arbustos y Kate camino aún más lentamente. Se inclinó apartando las ramas. Era un lobo bebe. Un cachorro huérfano. Tiritaba. –hola amigo…– le acerco la mano. – Tranquilo…– musito tomándole entre los brazos para cubrirlo con la capa. – estas solo ¿eh? – le acaricio la oreja. – te entiendo… no te preocupes… no voy a dejarte aquí…_

_Se quedó de pie fuera del orfanato. La directora no debe de darse cuenta que tiene a "Wolf" o habría problemas. Lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo. Debía llegar hasta las habitaciones, y dejarle ahí mientras cena, ya luego se preocupara por cómo convencer a sus diecinueve compañeras de no delatarla por ahora debía de encargarse de esas escaleras que parecían gritar "¡oye que haces con un lobo!". Respiro cuando por fin llego al piso de arriba, unos pasos más y Wolf estaría a salvo._

_–Beckett– la directora le detenía. –¿Dónde te has metido?... –entorno los ojos. –¡va!... para que me molesto contigo es lo mismo siempre… espero que te quites esa capa y la coloques en su lugar…._

_–si señora…_

_La cena no pudo ser más agobiante. "Que es ese sonido", decía la cocinera, " es como un aullido, ja, debo estar alucinando", desdeñaba para su fortuna. Por primera vez limpio la comida de la charola. Pero no se bebió la leche, "Wolf", debía de tener hambre. Solicito permiso para retirarse de la mesa y se metió en la habitación para alimentar a su nuevo amigo. "lo siento no tengo más", le dijo al hambriento cachorro. Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Pero en la madrugada el cachorro comenzó a aullar._

_–shhh….– musitaba Kate. –nos descubrirán…–rogo sin conseguir ni una pizca de silencio. –está bien en la cocina debe de haber algo de comer…– Se apeó de la cama. El piso del orfanato era mucho más ruidoso por la noche. La cocina si que era un sitio sucio, lleno de harina quemada y manchas de grasa. Busco las sobras de la cena y con trabajo encontró un mísero trozo de pan. –tendrás que conformarte con esto. – dejo a Wolf en el piso junto con el pedazo de pan._

_–¡De donde sacaste ese maldito animal!…– Vociferaba la directora apareciendo cual espectro noctambulo. –es un animal salvaje… en qué demonios estabas pensando… llamare al señor Kernan el sabrá que hacer…_

_Problemas. "Wolf", le traería problemas. Pero nunca se pensó que sería tantos. Efectivamente el señor Kernan sabría qué hacer, solo que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la fatal solución. Iban a matar a Wolf. Así que esa tarde gris, libero a Wolf de la jaula y huyo junto con él._

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

¿Que ha hecho de su vida hasta ahora? Pues se podría decir que ha sobrevivido. Trabajando temporadas en granjas o aldeas, hasta que conseguía ahorrar lo suficiente para seguir al siguiente pueblo; dedicándose a buscar algo que ni ella sabe que es; y ahora, y esa noche, de pronto todo ha cambiado. Repentinamente, se encuentra durmiendo en aquella habitación cálida y eso de algun modo le recuerda la imagen en esa ventana antes de doblar la esquina.


	8. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Guest; Verispu; Maia; Monita; Guiguita** por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡guest!, gracias por comentar y sobretodo por leer; ¡Verispu! Un placer leer tus comentarios; ¡Maia! ¡hombre! Ni lo digas, lo hago con todo gusto, gracias por lo del estilo y eso, supongo que me gusta recrear con palabras, si bien, no toda la escena porque nunca acabaría, si por lo menos algo de ellas, intento describir lo que imagino para que ustedes puedan verlo, es decir tengo complejo de guía de turistas de sitios imaginarios, ja; ¡Chilenita!, me debes un postre así que hoy espero dos ¿eh?, y chica lista, que hace postres y no se los come, francamente que fuerza de voluntad que de ser yo no dejaría no la charola (jajajajaja, has oído Jess, ni la charola, jajajajaja); ¡Alejandra!... sigues enferma eso es ¡Sacrilegio!, usa tus poderes ninja y deshazte de ese virus, ahora que los enfermos no comen chocolates así que trae acá que ya te los guardo en un lugar seguro; ¡Chilenisima!, he aquí el cap, le he puesto un poquito de crema a las frutas, pero misteriosamente se terminó toda, no he sido yo ¿eh? ( shhh Basi, si, me acabe toda la crema, quiero decir desapareció toda la crema). En fin; de corazón un ¡abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡tengan un excelente fin de semana!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VII**

Dos rayos de sol. Fueron dos rayos de sol los que se le estampaban cálidos sobre las mejillas. Dos rayos de sol que le abrían los oídos para que escuchara cantar al viento con voz de pajarillos. Dos rayos de sol que respiraba tenues. Dos rayos de sol que le provocaban un bostezo. Un bostezo, lleno de alivio, de cariño. Cómodos y cotidianos actos que para el ojo vulgar no serían otra cosa que rutina pero que a ella le llenaban de dicha por saberse en un hogar.

–Buen día– el hombre aparecía detrás del biombo con una mueca que albergaba el dolor de la desdicha de la espalda. –buenos días…– replico acercándose a ver la causa del silencio. Quizá seguiría dormida.

La simpleza del saludo le empapo los lagrimales. Por qué nos cuesta tanto apreciar la belleza de los detalles. Como prestar atención en ¿Quién? Es la primera persona a la que le hablas o la primera voz que escuchas; el primer aroma del día; la primera bebida o el alimento que te libera del ayuno; la primera sonrisa o hasta el primer ceño fruncido; el color del cielo; la temperatura del solo; ¿no es eso algo importantísimo?, ¿no es importantísimo saber que estas vivo?; ese hombre de repente era todo, fue su primer aroma, su primera voz, su primera sonrisa, sus primeras lágrimas y eso resultaba francamente abrumador. Su primer rostro estaba de pie al lado de la cama y ella se cubrió la vergüenza del llanto con el antebrazo.

–Buenos días–, ahora se adueñaba de sus primeras palabras. Es que sencillamente sintió que le pertenecían.

Se quedó ahí de pie al costado, escuchando el resuello de sus pulmones, esperando que ella se dignara a descubrirse. Ahogándose en la impaciencia de saber que todo estaba bien. Pero convenciéndose a cuenta gotas de que había algo de extrema importancia que ocurría frente a sus narices. Cuál sería la razón de las lágrimas de Kate. Es decir de la vagabunda. De alguna forma el brillo solar sobre esas insulsas gotillas le molestaban. La necesidad de hacer algo le emanaba por cada poro, no hay nada peor que ese sentimiento entremezclándose con la impotencia. Pensó en irse, darle espacio, pero la contracción de los puños se lo impedía clavándole los pies al piso. Kate, sollozo y él ya ha tenido suficiente de ser un mero espectador.

–Oye– le aparto la mano de la cara sin temor a ser brusco. –¿Qué sucede?... –apretó los labios por la humedad en el rostro de la chica.

–Nada… no es más que una tontería…– intento deshacerse del grillete en la muñeca. – de verdad esto no es necesario…

–no… no es ninguna tontería y claro que es necesario…– advirtió. –no te soltare hasta que me digas que rayos te pasa… es que…– bajo la barbilla. – es que tanto te afecta nuestro matrimonio…

–No…– le busco los ojos. – no es eso…

–bien entonces dime que es…

–Solo es que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me dio los buenos días…–, el decirlo le hizo comprobar que era una estupidez. Negó con la cabeza el nivel de idiotez que se atrevió a revelar. – lo siento… es ridículo…– se excusaba, y el tipo le robaba los pretextos levantándola para llevársela al pecho.

–No lo es… – le estrujo. La ternura, la dulzura de la revelación le poseyó adueñándose del accionar de su cuerpo. Ella, esa insípida "vagabunda", tenía el poder de despertar ese efecto en él. Tenía la capacidad de encontrar y desenterrar sentimientos para él desconocidos. Pero aquella habilidad lejos de atemorizarlo, le resultaba agradable. –desde ahora… me encargare de desearte los buenos días a diario… terminaras fastidiándote de mí… Kate, esta es tu casa, somos amigos y eso es algo que siempre debes recordar….

De repente no hay otra cosa que no sea él. Su voz. Su abrazo. Su temperatura. Su aliento. Él. Tan solo él. Consolando la vergüenza de la estupidez añadiéndole importancia. Pausados. Se volvieron modelos para un escultor. Parecían estar tratando de memorizar la posición exacta de las manos, de precisar los decibles de sus respiraciones, de calcarse ese extraño y desconocido sentimiento que les hacía nido en el estómago. Quizá era solo hambre.

–vaya… alguien ha tenido una buena noche de bodas…– la puerta se abría haciendo que la pareja se rompiera.

–¡Alice!... – decía sorprendido antes de recibir la bofetada.

–Oye ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar ahí…– Elaine y el lobo le gruñían a la inconsciente mujer.

–ja… tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos….– recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al lado de Rick. –tu…–desestimo. –así que eres tu…¡va!... creí que…– se llevó la mano a la altura de la boca callándose el resultado de la evaluación.

–¡que salgas!….– amenazaba Elaine.

–¿Quién es ella?... – Kate le cuestiono a Rick. Honestamente esta algo perdida con la escena. ¿Por qué esa mujer le mira asi?, cualquiera pensaría que busca pelea.

–nadie…– contesto.

–Vaya… pero que educada… – recito sarcástica herida por el "nadie". –bien… puedo entenderlo dados tus "antecedentes" – sonrió cuando Rick le dejo a su espalda para hacerle frente.

–No le hables así… – Rick enfatizo la amenaza señalándola con el dedo.

– Mira… – ignoro la protección de Rick – ya que pareces una chica lista te educare un poco… estoy aquí…y lo correcto sería que me lo preguntes directamente…¿lo has entendido?... –sonrió– anda Rick porque no le dices quien soy… contéstale a esta educada dama…

Se hartó. Se hastió de ver la duda en la mirada de Kate. Sencillamente no lo tolerara. ¿Qué hace ella ahí? –ya le he contestado no es nadie Kate…. Y a ti… no te permito esto…no acepto que siquiera le dirijas la palabra…. Vienes a nuestra casa, abres la puerta de nuestra habitación y además entras sin permiso, interrumpiendo algo importante solo para comportarte así con Kate, dime señorita educación ¿Qué tan "educado" es eso?... permíteme acompañarte a la salida…– le tomo por el brazo.

Rick se disculpó antes de salir para llevar a la extraña chica. La duda permanecía inerte en el ambiente. ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué le ha golpeado? ¿Cómo sabe que esa es su habitación?, las preguntas le hacían imposible desviar la mirada del umbral de la puerta, como si las respuestas fueran a entrar en cualquier momento. Elaine y Wolf seguían ahí, tan absortos en el fantasma del pasillo como ella. Silencio, proveniente de la incomprensión. La falta de entendimiento continuamente nos enmudece.

–Esa mujer está loca… de todas las….– los ojos de Elaine se ensancharon por la cuasi revelación. Demonios. Ella y su estúpida lengua. –Ah… creo que te veré en el desayuno – intento escabullirse pero Kate le sujeto por el hombro. Se viro y al ver el rostro de su prima supo que era demasiado tarde como para desdecirse.

–Elaine….– solicito.

–vale… está bien…–resoplo. –pero no te enteraste por mi ¿eh?... esa es Alice…ella y mi primo…

–Fueron novios…– dedujo.

–mew…– ladeo la cabeza a los costados. –es un poco más complicado… ellos iban a casarse…

–¡ah!... ya veo…– dijo y el calor del cuerpo la abandonaba junto con las palabras. –Comprendo–, mentía. –él… tu sabes…él estaba…– se detuvo. Quizá deba decir "él esta".

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… – no le dejo terminar la oración. – tu eres su esposa… eres una Castle… y esa mujer no es nadie…

El camino hasta la puerta principal nunca fue tan largo. Por más que alargaba las zancadas parecía interminable. Evadió la curiosidad de los mozos que se alimentaba de murmuraciones. Le estrujo el brazo para arrojarla a la salida. No quiere que vuelva a poner un pie en su casa. No quiere que se atreva a molestar a su vagabunda. La idea lo enfureció.

–no vuelvas por aquí… no tienes ningún derecho…

–no tengo derecho… –reconoció la verdad en las palabras de Rick. –pero si un motivo…– sonrió. –nos vemos después Richard… no creas que te desharás tan fácilmente de nuestro compromiso…

–que parte de estoy casado y que tú no eres nadie no te ha quedado clara…

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Kate. Se merece una explicación. Uno de los sirvientes le indico que su familia lo esperaba en el comedor. Aquella imagen le paralizaba, ¿Como funciona el destino?, preguntas que lanzas al aire y de las que no te hace falta respuesta porque te limitas a maravillarte. Lo que te hace hacerte esos caprichosos cuestionamientos es lo que en realidad vale. Puede ser una persona, un hecho, una "casualidad". Cosas que en tu vida hubieras imaginado posibles y que acabas topándote. Hace unos dias esa "vagabunda", no era mas que una intrusa caza fortunas, y hoy, sentada a la mesa sosteniendo el pan recién horneado para aspirar la bondad de su aroma ya era su esposa. "Su esposa" se dijo envolviendo las palabras con la suavidad de una sonrisa.

–hola…– saludo a la "vagabunda". Pero la mujer le esquivo la mirada. ¡Vaya!, sí que sabe actuar como una esposa y eso que es su primer día en el puesto.

–¡Ah! Richard…– el Concigliere levantaba el té.

–padre…– tomo asiento al lado de la "vagabunda". – Kate…–llamo. Quizá por mero reflejo ella le concedería una mirada. –Puedes… alcanzarme el azúcar…– solicito. –gracias…– tomo decepcionado un par de terrones. A ella no le hizo falta mirarlo. –"vamos… lo siento…" –le murmuro. –"Kate lo siento"…

Esa voz llamándola y ella tenía que atornillarse el cuello para no verlo. ¿Por qué está molesta?, es solo que no soportaría ver esos suplicantes ojos azules. Duda que pueda resistirse si la nombra una vez más. No es él. Es que no quiere que le diga que aun siente algo por esa Alice, ¡demonios!, eso que debería importarle. Lo que sienta o deje de sentir, a quien ame o deje de amar. Se aventuró a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Sus manos postradas a los costados de la taza. Cabizbajo. Y el deseo de abrazarlo justo como en la habitación le giraba el cuello. ¡Diablos!, ahí estaban, esos ojos azules aniquilándole la molestia.

¡ah!,¡por todos los cielos! Ese chico que ha hecho ahora. El Concigliere rodo los ojos. Cualquier bruto se daría cuenta que ahí pasa algo. – Kate… "Hija" – nombro y la chica reacciono de inmediato apartando la vista de su hijo. –hay algo que quieras decirme…

–Es por esa loca de Alice…– Elaine sostuvo molesta.

–¿Alice?... – dirigió la cuestión a su hijo.

–Vino esta mañana… la eche personalmente–, informo más para la "vagabunda" que para su padre.

–Insulto a Kate…– Elaine se entrometía.

–¡QUE!... – el concigliere golpeo la mesa.

–Se mofo de su educación…– continúo la intromisión.

–bien entonces mi sorpresa no pudo llegar en mejor momento… –resoplo. – Díganle a Eleonor que entre…– ordeno. Después de unos segundos una elegante mujer vestida con la tela de alguna alfombra aparecía escoltada por el mozo. –Ella es Eleonor y será tu institutriz… – se apeó presentando a la mujer en el umbral.

* * *

><p><strong>J A-E:**

-oye hermana que haces leyendo el Principito

-mmm... solo quería repasar la parte del zorro...es interesante sabes, "domesticar"...

-¿domesticar?

-uhum... domesticar=crear vinculos... hacer único, especial, lo que nos rodea... "si me domesticas, conocere un ruido de pasos que sera diferente de todos los demas. Los otros pasos me hacen volver bajo tierra. Los tuyos me llamaran fuera de la madriguera, como la musica"...sabes Jess creo que tu y la Chilenisima me han domesticado...o por lo menos lo hacen... y son bastante buenas, ni me he dado cuenta cuan cerca se sientan ahora en la hierba... ahora la parte que mas me gusta es: "eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado"... lo que se traduce en helados, ensaladas, dulces de frutilla, pinturas, golosinas gratis, dejarme usar tu varita magica y tu camiseta de quiddich... ¿a que es genial?...

-friki... no creo que esa ultima parte se refiera a eso...

-¿no?...

-esta bien me equivoque... ¡claro que se refiere a eso!... ahora deja de verme asi quieres...

-oye ¿que te parece si hacemos de la Chilenisima nuestra hermana mayor?... creo que debemos domesticarla y hacerla pro-dulces...

-¡ay!,hermana... si friki lo que tu digas...


	9. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Monita; Guiguita y Maia**… por sus comentarios…

Ok; este fin de semana he aprendido que no existen las cintas métricas para vegetales, Ja; ¡Chilenita!, ¡oh!, bueno tanto asi como una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no, pero los postres son cosa seria, así que por el bien de la humanidad mejor no olvidarlos; ¡Maia!, ¡hombre!, que talento realmente no tengo ninguno y mucho menos para la escritura, así que esto no son más que tonterías, ocurrencias, y en cuanto a la imaginación, pues la de ustedes los lectores es mucho más poderosa y más si tomas en cuenta la pobre capacidad del escritor, así que gracias a ti ,Maia, por leer ( _si quieres ser parte del escuadrón solo tienes que cubrir una cuota de golosinas, solo digo_), "ejem, ejem", si Maia como te decía gracias; ¡Chilenisima!,…has vencido… supongo que ese es tu poder de Hermana mayor, pero que sepas que no es justo, Jess ahora se ha vuelto… ¡dios! que cuesta decirlo…. Se ha vuelto…Saludable…¡Saludable!... mi hermanita, se ha vuelto, Saludable… mis dos hermanas son saludables….¿PORQUE?...¡QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER TAL! ¡SACRILEGIO!... a donde se ira la estirpe de los "Dulcenibal"… (_No basi, no estoy exagerando, no fénix, bueno, si, viéndolo por el lado bueno, serán más golosinas para nosotros, bueno supongo que habrá que resignarse_); ¡Hermanita!, sigue con tu "saludableosidad" (si, ¡claro! Que existe esa palabra) y descansa que ya casi llega el 22 y entonces cantaremos…¡libre soy!; En fin, de corazón, ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VIII**

–Me he tomado el atrevimiento de hablar con la señorita Eleonor para encargarle tu educación Kate…–sonreía altivo el ocupante de la cabecera de la mesa. –Hija…– detuvo la inconformidad de la joven que terminaría saliéndole por la boca. –no permitiré que nadie vuelva a burlarse de ti… pero no puedo ir por ahí y mandar encerrar a todos o "todas" tus detractoras… esta es bien una manera mucho más sutil para silenciar algunas lenguas sin necesidad de cortarlas… ¿lo entiendes?... hija…

–Lo entiendo…– asintió.

–no esperaba menos de una Castle…– aprobó el Concigliere.

–¡Qué bien!... eso significa que seremos compañeras de clase…..–dedujo Elaine. – ¡ah! No te preocupes que la señorita Robinson no es tan mala como se ve…

–Elaine…– reprendió la institutriz. –Kate…– se acercó a la joven. – será un placer trabajar juntas...

–¿Cuándo empezamos?...

–Ahora mismo…– sonrió. –vamos… Elaine…. Katherine… síganme por favor…– anuncio y el par de chicas se apearon.

–¡NO!... –exigió Rick deteniendo a la "vagabunda" por el brazo. –"tengo que hablar contigo"… –suplico en un murmullo.

–¡Richard!... –reprendió el concigliere.

–padre… ¿tiene que ser justo ahora?... – reprocho. Le basto con ver la severidad en el concigliere para desistir de la empresa. –"tenemos que hablar" –, le recalco a la "Vagabunda" antes de soltarle. La dejo escapar lo más lentamente que pudo. Torturándose pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que era la única forma posible para poder dejarle ir. La sensación de su piel se le esfumo de entre los dedos y pronto la "vagabunda" no fue más que una evocación. Su "esposa" había desaparecido.

La institutriz guio a sus estudiantes hasta uno de los salones. "no te preocupes, todo irá bien", murmuraba la chica pero Eleonor no estaría tan segura de ello. Habrá trabajo que hacer. Serio trabajo, si quería convertir a esa joven en la nuera del conciliare. A Eleonor le gustaba considerarse una mujer de modales finos y andar elegante, estaba a cargo de la educación de Elaine y ahora el concigliere le encarga lo que parecía otra misión imposible. Dejo entrar a su par de alumnas antes de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió hacia ellas con una mueca difícil de descifrar. Si algo sabia la institutriz era reconocer u problema cuando lo veía y ese era uno serio. Primero la ropa; raída, desgastada, sucia; indigna del apellido que llevaba. El cabello era tema a parte; recogido en una cómoda y practica coleta. No quería ni pensar en los modales que tendría, o si siquiera contaría con la educación básica. Si se quejaba de Elaine, esa chica será un dolor de cabeza.

No había entrado a ese salón y Kate permitió que la curiosidad le ganara. Dos ventanales cubiertos por cortinas que caían ligeras hasta la alfombra. Una de las paredes estaba destinada al albergue de libros, que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Un piano vertical acomodado al fondo de la habitación. Un par de sillones dispuestos a cada lado de una mesita con un servicio de té. Y para rematar una canasta con instrumentos de bordado al pie de un sofá. Un aula para ser convertida en una señorita. En una elegante, arrogante y banal señorita. Resoplo y se percató de que Robinson la estudiaba. Esa estirada mujer la evaluaba sin que su rostro denotara ni pizca del resultado de su análisis. Estaba en blanco y Kate no podía determinar que estaba pensando.

–bien… – suspiro resignada. –Katherine… quieres servirme un poco de té…

–"diablos" – mascullo Elanie. – Señorita Robinson… permita que lo haga yo…– sugirió, adelantándose a su prima.

–Se lo he pedido a Katherine…– miro a la nuera del concigliere. – y Elaine…– se acomodó en uno de los sillones. – deberías cuidar más tu vocabulario…

Kate se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, solamente es una taza de té. Pero para los "modales" cuenta todo. La manera de tomar la tetera, controlar el pulso para evitar el traqueteo de la taza sobre el plato. Un circo entero, orlado de movimientos sutiles, gráciles, elegantes. Un acto en el que la barbilla debe permanecer altiva, diferenciándote de la servidumbre. Tonterías sociales, que no cambian en nada el sabor del té. Ritos inútiles para congraciarte con tus "iguales". Lástima que con ellos no cambie ni un poco el nivel de los sentimientos.

–Aquí tiene…– sonrió soportando el baile de los trastos.

–mmmm… – apretujo los labios. –Déjalo por ahí… –desdeño. –Katherine…ya que por lo visto no tienes idea de cómo servir correctamente una simple taza de té… porque no me cuentas que sabes hacer…

–perdón…– abandono el té sobre una mesita. –¿Qué se hacer?... veamos pues… se montar…– chasqueo. – manejo bien la espada… sé nadar… ordeñar una vaca… de trasquilar ovejas…hacer una fogata… pescar en un lago… alimentar a los animales… cortar leña…segar la hierba o cosechar frutas…

–Basta…– resoplo la institutriz. –me refiero a cosas… ya sabes más femeninas… ¡por dios! – Exclamo ante la incomprensión de su pupila – sabes leer… bordar…zurcir… cocinar… tejer…

–Si– dudo. – se leer… alguien tenía que cocinar los pescados, así que supongo que eso debe de contar…he remendado varias veces mi ropa, las puntadas no fueron muy finas pero si resistentes…

–bien…– interrumpió la diatriba. –tendremos que empezar desde las bases…nunca pensé que diría esto pero Elaine te servirá de modelo… pero solo dentro se mi clase….– aniquilo la naciente sonrisilla orgullosa de la chica. –ahora… Katherine… quisiera otra taza de té

–pero ni se bebió…–señalaba la bebida en la mesita.

–la beberé cuando la sirvas correctamente… ahora serias tan amable de servirme otra taza de té…

Cuando creyó que la clase había terminado Rick entro en la habitación. Tenía que hablar con ella, antes que otro "contratiempo" como el de esa mañana se interpusiera. "adelante" oyó después de tocar un par de veces. La señorita Robinson se marchaba. Frunció el ceño mirando las nueve tazas de té amontonadas en una mesa. Cerró los ojos. Él mismo ha tenido que consolar a Elaine después de los regaños de esa mujer. Kate, es decir, la "vagabunda" no estaría acostumbrada a tales exigencias. Quizá no está de más abogar un poco por ella. Un carraspeo sutil atrajo la atención de la dama.

–¿si?... – cuestiono apartando la vista de una pila de libros. –disculpa Richard…solo estoy acomodando algunos deberes para tu esposa…

–está diciendo que Kate debe leerse todos esos…

–por supuesto y solo es para empezar… ya luego pasaremos a lecturas más "pesadas"… dime necesitabas algo…

–a decir verdad si… lo que necesito es que le ponga las cosas más fáciles a Kate….

–Y crees que esa gente va a hacerle las cosas fáciles…– se acercó al muchacho. – Yo misma estuve en su lugar una vez, seré tan dura como me venga en gana si con esto consigo que los comentarios de esas brujas le parezcan cómicos…–defendió. –no te preocupes Richard… ella estará bien… y creo que estará en el patio…– volvió a la pila de libros.

Observar el verde esparciéndose por aquellas paredes, buscando recubrir cualquier espacio libre, le arrebato un suspiro. Estaba ahí sentada sola, apoyando le espalda contra la dureza de la columna; pero de ninguna forma le hacía sentir soledad. El par de botas ajadas se asomaban y ella noto lo empolvadas que lucían, le hizo pensar, ¿Cuántos sitios habían recorrido juntas?, ¿Cuántos caminos?, ¿Cuántas veces le habían visto llorar, y cuantas reír?, testigos que callan nuestros secretos. Esa "educación", era el precio por dejar de vagar, por ser llamada hija, por tener una cama cómoda, un techo y un plato decente sobre la mesa. Pero le preocupaba que al ser "educada", dejaría de ser quien es. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás esperando golpearse contra la piedra de la columna.

–hola…– decía sosteniéndole la cabeza a la "vagabunda" para evitar que fuera a hacerse daño. –Deberías tener más cuidado…– sonrió producto de la sorpresa en Kate. –Puedes lastimarte– le acaricio.

–es mi cabeza… y decido contra que golpearla…– se apeó deshaciéndose de la caricia y fue la decisión más difícil que había tomado en años.

–oye… te dije que necesitamos hablar…– dijo. Esa "vagabunda", habría que meterla en cintura.

–De ¿qué?... de tus locas ex prometidas….– recito sardónica. Tenía que huir de esos estúpidos ojos azules o terminaría padeciendo una locura igual a la de Alice.

–SI–grito persiguiéndola por el patio. –¡de mis locas ex prometidas… y de cómo pareces estar tremendamente celosa!…. –soltó sin tomar en consideración el significado de sus palabras.

–¡ja!, Celosa, ¿yo?... – se mofo sin detenerse. Si tan solo tuviera idea a donde quería ir. – no seas ridículo…dame una sola razón por la que debería estar celosa de ti… desde que te conocí no me has traído más que problemas…– volteo cuando el hombre dejo de seguirla. Esa era su oportunidad, pero no de repente no quería irse.

–Lo siento…– se disculpó. Así era como ella lo veía, como un problema. – No te molestare más…– le dio la espalda por temor a que esa sensación en el pecho se le proyectara en el rostro.

–Extraño el viento…– soltó con la esperanza de que no se fuera. – una vez…– continuo mientras él se giraba. –una vez… me quede una semana acampando al costado de una cascada… echo de menos… el viento– se miró las manos.

"Extraña el viento", él le dará viento. – eso es todo…. Bien entonces tengo un lugar que mostrarte… –sonrió.

No le dejo ir en otro caballo, "es peligroso si tienes que ir con los ojos vendados", se excusó. Confiaba en él. Tanto, que se dejó llevar sin que siquiera le importara no saber a dónde iban. Pero por su bien espera que no se trate de una broma. En verdad resultaba cómodo. Era cómodo que con cada vaivén del caballo tuviera que estrellarse irremediablemente contra su pecho; era cómodo sentir trabajar a sus pulmones; como su aroma se le esfumaba del olfato para regresar con más acritud. Esa estúpida venda hacia que percibiera todo. Se detuvieron y él desmonto arrebatándole la tibieza. Sin decirle nada, ni siquiera para solicitarle permiso, le tomo por la cintura depositándola en el piso. La rodeo por los hombros y la hizo andar entre las sombras, sin despertarle ningún temor. "Abre los ojos", le musito liberándola de la ceguera. Sus labios fueron cerrando el reproche milímetro a milímetro. Ensordecía. Y lo sintió. Sintió el viento canturriándole al oído. Un susurro apabullante acompañado por la caída de agua que formaba una neblina para humedecerle las mejillas. Sin saber que decir, abrumada, quizá por el perseverante ruido o por la maravillosa imagen, le miro y tan solo por un par de segundos su corazón se detenía.


	10. Chapter 9

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guiguita; Monita; Maia; Alejandra Lizette; Cucuri** por sus comentarios…

ok; :) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)...

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**IX**

En aquel sitio agobiado por el perfume de las hierbas y la tierra húmeda. Como un suspiro. Delicado. Suave. Furtivo. Como un suspiro, el hijo del concigliere se dejaba absorber por ella. Ninguno de los dos se movía, las botas de Kate estaban ancladas a la arena de piedrecillas finas que crujían reprochando el más leve paso. Apenas se concedió levantar la cabeza para ver el debate del sol entre las hojas que el viento sacudía para hacerlas reír. La fuente jugueteaba salpicándolos entre chapoteos, como invitándolos a hundirse. Quería hacerlo pero es una Castle ahora y quizá no estaría bien visto que una señorita saltara sin más en aquella piscina.

–¿sabes nadar? – cuestiono de repente atraído por la idea de una travesura.

–Si– contesto plagada de incertidumbre. –¿Por qué?... –decía antes de ser arrojada por su esposo.

Grito por la sorpresa pero aunque hubiese querido no estaba molesta. Los dedos de Rick se le resbalaban por la cintura para abandonarla en la nada y la certidumbre de la caía le hizo abrir los brazos. Recorrió un metro y medio cumpliendo con las leyes de gravedad. Un líquido fresco le manchaba la ropa y le humedecía el cabello para al segundo siguiente, notar como su cuerpo caía etéreo y el mundo desaparecía ahogándose junto con sus sentidos. Se hundía para desaparecer de otra cosa que no fuera su propia existencia. Al tocar el fondo se impulsó entregándose a la caricia que corría en sentido contrario al escape. El bullicio del aire escapándosele de los pulmones bajo el agua le hizo sonreír y probar la dulzura del agua. Al siguiente parpadeo el viaje terminaba y ella daba un trago de oxigeno antes de estallar en una carcajada. "Rick", el nombre la hizo buscarlo, imaginándole plantado en la seguridad de la tierra, burlándose de lo hisopada que estaba. Pero al contrario de lo que suponía "el nombre" aparecía a su costado junto con una gran inhalación. Mirándolo por poco y cede a la tentación de rodearle por el cuello.

–No pensarías que te quedarías con toda la diversión…– le sonrió a la incomprensión de la vagabunda. –ja, nunca te lo permitiría– agrego.

Kate no tendría por qué haberlo escuchado, pero su voz tenía la facultad de pasar por encima de cualquier alboroto. Aun sobre el de su corazón. Contenida. Había estado contenida y ahora la risa le salía tan sencillamente libre. Se quedaron, nadando o más bien dando zarpazos al agua que terminaban escurriéndoles por la cara, hasta que por fin la tierra los reclamo.

–Será mejor que regresemos…– la vagabunda se exprimía la ropa. – ¿que sucede? – le cuestiono al señorito que seguía rígido frente a ella.

–Alice…

–no es de mi incumbencia…

–Claro que es de tu incumbencia…– le busco los ojos. – Alice, fue mi novia, ella me dejo y no la había visto hasta hoy –informo. – Ya no siento nada por ella– sintió la necesidad de enfatizar.

–bien…– se encogió de hombros. – eres tan buen partido que vale la pena soportar a tus exnovias locas…ahora volvamos que muero de hambre…

–¿hablas enserio?... "mueres de hambre"… debes dejar de pensar en comida…

–es tu culpa que este hambrienta… tú fuiste quien me arrojo al agua…

Un sendero les condujo a casa. Él llevaba al caballo sujeto por las riendas y ella caminaba en sincronía con sus pasos mientras charlaban de tonterías que le rizaban las comisuras de los labios. Los aleteos de mariposas amarillas viajaban de sur a norte, emigrando como golondrinas, revoloteando inclementes para estrujarle el estómago. Sin embargo no le disgustaba como la sensación crecía dentro de ella. Rondando entre la realidad y la fantasía el camino termino y antes de que razonara lo que estaba pasando uno de los mozos se llevaba el caballo.

–Bueno ya estamos aquí… – dijo extendiendo los brazos al llegar a la habitación.

–gracias…– Kate lo abrazo y él correspondió sin dudar. Le clavo la frialdad de la nariz en la piel para llenarse de humedad. Olía a roció sobre hojas secas.

Esa vagabunda le reconcomía las venas y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en mantenerla cerca. La estrecho contra él en un abrazo que anhelaba interminable mientras le murmuraba las "gracias" al oído. Le entrego el viento, y le daría todo si con eso asegura que el cosquilleo en el cuello se repetirá. Solo un segundo más. Solo le tomara otro segundo el guardarse aquel momento. El frio de las telas, de su piel, el espasmo vacilante de la respiración era como sentir una noche estrellada entre los brazos. Con las palabras robadas por ella se separó buscando una excusa para salir de ahí antes de rendirse a la locura que pensaba hacer.

–Iré a ducharme a la habitación de Elaine…– tomo apremiado algo de ropa seca. –Nos vemos en la cena…– se despidió. – y… – asomo la cabeza por el umbral –me divertí…

–también me divertí– reconoció pero ya había desaparecido.

Se metió a la bañera plagada se sentimientos inconclusos todos referentes a él. Podía acostumbrarse, ahora no solo a tener un hogar sino a también tener un esposo. Pero debe ser prudente, esperar a saber lo que Rick quiere antes de hacerse más ilusiones de las que ya tiene. Hurgo el armario, con el aroma a vainilla esfumándosele de los poros, encontrándose con una serie de vestidos hechos a su medida. El azul. Deseaba usar el azul porque le evoco a él. Vestida se colocó frente al espejo. Abrió el pequeño cajón de la izquierda en busca de un peine, pero dio con el destello de un arcoíris de zafiros, esmeraldas, rubíes, diamantes. ¿Cuándo ha llegado todo eso ahí? "Quizá", la curiosidad le alertaba forzándola a destapar el resto de los cajones, encontrando cuanto trasto existía. Sin embargo fue ese trozo de papel el que brillaba más que cualquiera de las joyas, "sorpresa, Rick", leyó carente de aliento. Él, los vestidos, las joyas, los trastos de chicas, fue él. Apenas podía soportar las ansias de que la viera usando sus regalos. Asomo el cuello algo avergonzada por su aspecto, o talvez quería que solo fuese él quien pudiese verla. Nadie, y la seguridad del aquel desierto le hizo salir completamente.

–Uff– resoplo. –estúpidas zapatillas…– murmuro pero el eco se burlaba subiendo los decibeles de su voz.

La ha estado esperando fuera de la habitación. La vagabunda asomo timorata la cabeza y le pareció sumamente tierno. Rick se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar llamarla al verla salir de la habitación. La siguió escudándose entre los pilares para que no le descubriera. Quería observarla natural, solo para él. No se concedió ni un parpadeo ni siquiera cuando las oleadas de su aroma a vainilla le hacían suspirar. Paso a paso, lento, pausado, perdiéndose entre el vaivén de la ligereza del vestido. La mujer trastabillo y él dejo su escondite.

–¡ah! – exclamo mientras los pies le patinaban abriéndole el compás. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero le sujetaron por la cintura evitando que cayera. –¡Rick!– giro la cabeza afianzándose el agarre para que no se le ocurriera soltarla.

–Debes tener más cuidado… – la enderezo separándose de ella. –no puedes caer y arruinar ese vestido tan caro… además, te sienta muy bien… ¿no piensas agradecerme?…

–gra.. –decía cercando la distancia pero la proximidad moria por una voz ajena.

–¡Richard Castle!…– nombraban.

–¡David! –, abandono a su esposa para estrechar la mano de su amigo.

–todo el pueblo dice que te casaste…y por lo que veo es cierto– asintió hacia Kate. – señora…– hizo una reverencia tomando la distraída mano de la dama. –soy la peor influencia para un hombre casado pero el mejor compañero de juerga y amigo leal…– se presentó plantándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

–¡eh!... basta ya – se inconformo el esposo. Ni él la ha besado, ¿Cómo? Puede ser tan fácil para otro. –y tu Kate… quieres dejar esa sonrisa…

–Lo siento…– se disculpó David. – parece que he puesto celoso a mi amigo– se mofo. –bueno, Richard, a decir verdad no es por tu esposa que he venido, sino por ti

–¿por mi?... bueno siendo así estas exculpado, ahora ¿Qué puede hacer por ti este joven señor?

–veras… los chicos en la taberna me han pedido que venga a buscarte, es día de juego ¿recuerdas?.. Pero si no quieres podemos entenderlo…

– David, creo que no puedo dejar sola a Kate toda la noche además estamos por cenar y…

–Si quieres ir ve…– interrumpió.

–¿no te importa? –, cuestiono. En su experiencia a ninguna mujer con esa pinta le gusta ser plantada.

–No– contesto con apuro. –No me importa– "pero di que no iras", pensó.

–porque puedo quedarme si lo prefieres…–, quizá es algún tipo de prueba.

–No, de verdad adelante… ve y diviértete–, "no vayas, por favor no vayas".

–¡eres la mejor!... gracias– le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Parada ahí a mitad del pasillo el apetito se le escapaba para irse de juerga junto con su esposo. Estúpida. Ella le dio permiso entonces ¿Por qué llora?, ¿Por qué ese beso cala tanto?, sino hubiese querido ir no hubiera ido, pero bastaba con que ella dijera no y está segura que ambos estarían cenando. No quería que sintiera que su "matrimonio" es un yugo, era libre, pero tampoco suponía que fuera a dolerle así. Se encerró en la habitación. Cuando se hubo desecho del atuendo de "señorita" se envolvió en las sabanas de olor a roció.

–oye… Kate– Elaine llamaba a la puerta. –no piensas cenar… el tío me pidió que te trajera un plato… abre…

–Elaine…– sollozo. –no tengo hambre…

–sabes donde esta Rick…

–fue a la taberna…

–¿solo?...

–con un tal David…

–Kate… sabes que el hostal está en la taberna ¿verdad?...

–no…

–¡ah! Y supongo que tampoco sabes que Alice se hospeda ahí ¿verdad? – pego la oreja a la puerta. A juzgar por el golpe seco que se escuchó dedujo que su prima se había caído de la cama.

Abrió la puerta. –Necesito un caballo…– soltó brusca caminado a los establos.

–enseguida prima…

* * *

><p><strong>JA-E**

_"La..la..la..la..la...la" (tecleo, tecleo)..."la...la..la..la" (pan de pascuas y un sorbo de chocolate)... "la...la...la" ( un mordisco a mis galletas de chocolate y cereza)..."la..la..la" (tecleo, tecleo")..."la..la la...la" ( el insuperable helado gigante de mentachip con extracrema)..._

-oye hermana ¿que se supone que es todo eso?.. si la Chilenisima se entera no veras un dulce en dias...

-nah´ Jess, ella me ha dado el helado de mentachip...

-y entonces te los comes mientras escribes ¿eh?...

-sip.. los he ganado..mmm... viciando las mentes honradamente y los terminare todos...¡ah! y escondí tu varita Maia dice que es ¡Sacrilegio! dejarme robar, bueno tengo unos postres que comer... es decir, un capitulo que terminar...

-ese es el cuchillo de Alejandra ¿verdad?

-mmm... tenia que cortar en rebanadas el pan de pascuas de Monita...sabes que Jess, sientate que nunca es ¡Sacrilegio! compartir y ademas guiños para la mejor artista del mundo :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)...


	11. Chapter 10

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guest; Monita; Guiguita; Maia y Cucuri** por sus comentarios…

Ok; Antes que nada quisiera recalcar que los rumores hacia mi persona son, seran y siempre han sido falsos, soy ¡golosincorruptible!( Jess permiteme el diccionario, gracias hermanita), "Golosincorruptible: dígase de la persona cuya ética es mayor a su apetito por las golosinas" (no Jess, no he estado leyendo los cuentos de Eva Luna y no, no me creo "Belisaria Crepusculario") ¡Guest!, gracias por comentar lo sé este par ya sabes como son ¿Qué puedo hacer?; ¡cucuri!, bueno realmente los postres ayudan muchísimo y que decir del salmon y si también espero que estos dos se apures; ¡Chilenita! Me encanto el tronco de navidad pero ensalada no ¿porqueeee? ¿porqueeee? ¿Qué te he hecho?; ¡Maia!, mmm, interesantísimo comentario, gracias, me encanta tener una lectora como tú y más si dejas postres tan endiabladamente buenos; ¡Chilenisima! quiero, exijo mis completos, los otros son ajenos al trato y ya que dijiste que no me ibas a cobrar por la idea me tome la libertad de "moldear" un poco la frase. En fin de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡tengan un magnifico dia!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…y sobre todo que mi Chilenisima regalona quede conforme; ok tengo 32 renos que cuidar (si, en esta epoca navideña abundan los renos y los buenos postres por eso me encanta) así que los dejo no sin antes recordarles que: ¡los quiero horrores!

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**X**

Al desmontar el aroma a penumbra le salpico los labios. Sabía, que era la clase de oscuridad bajo la cual los hombres se amparan para desinhibirse. En la que la luz chorrea quejándose en crepites de cera caliente y las adormiladas flamas trastabillan al abrirse la puerta en sincronía con envenenados clientes que aquella cantina alberga. En ese sitio oscurecido por el clamor de las guitarras, de esas sirenas de madera, cuyo encordado cantar te arremolina la melancolía que dejaste olvidada en el vientre; en ese sitio los vítores, silbatinas y aplausos recibían al recién desposado quien en agradecimiento ondeaba la mano derecha. El tabernero de un aspecto hosco, descuidado y sombrío le dedico una sonrisa mostrando con un orgullo exacerbado la dentadura enmohecida por los años. Levanto un rabioso tarro lleno de su mejor cerveza inglesa y lo estampo contra la barra con tal fuerza que la mitad se derramo sobre su antebrazo. Rick, dio un par de largas zancadas y sin soltar la vista del hombretón empuño el asa y se bebió sin respiro el obsequio.

–ja, –, soltó un carraspeo deslizo el tarro hasta el cantinero en algún tipo de desafío. –me debes la mitad.

–Hoy la casa brinda por Richard Castle…. – el bribón tras la barra ordeno alentando el bullicio de loa presentes que comenzaron a golpear contra la mesa cuanto trasto tuvieran a la mano. –¡o.. Mejor dicho por el milagro de verlo casado!... – se mofo y al alboroto se unía el escándalo de las furiosas pisoteadas a los tablones del piso. –¡los barriles están llenos para usted mi buen señor!... ¡esta noche su tarro nunca sufrirá la inclemencia de la sed, y el oro de sus bolsas permanecerá abrillantándole la cintura!… ¡ah!...y… ¡que mañana Dios le conceda el valor de enfrentarse a su esposa!…

Poesía de barbaros. Liricas dignas de canticos en gargantas griegas. Tradición, costumbre, pretexto, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, él cumpliría a cabalidad con las normas que el centro social le exigió. Las manos se extendían invitándole, tarro tras tarro, copa tras copa, trago tras trago, sin descanso para el mancillado hígado. Esa noche nadie le dejo jugar a las cartas, tenían la decencia de pillos y la palabra de malhechores, pero aun así la tenían y les enorgullecía darle valía a su nombre. Risas, canticos, palmadas en la espalda y licor gratis; así se le demostraban la camaradería al hijo del Concigliere.

–David–, arrastro las palabras. – Será mejor que regrese a casa…– continúo entre hipos.

–Han oído…– alertaba el amigo. – es oficial "CAZARON" a nuestro Ricky… el hombre está enamorado….

"Enamorado", los grados de alcoholemia le bajaban tan bruscos como la pretensión de tatuaje que le estampaban en el hombro. "salva tu honra", "Niégalo, niégalo, niégalo", pensaba pero la sonrisa de ebrio estúpidamente "enamorado" no le dejaba pronunciar palabra o quizá fuera ese tamborileo a cinco dedos que le agitaba el corazón al evocar la azulada silueta de la vagabunda que le oscilaba vaporosa entres los recuerdos.

–¡VA!– se apeó jactancioso para levantar el trago. –¡POR LA NOVIA! – bebió detonando el acuerdo de decenas de ecos.

–Pero si se quedó dormido….– sonreían. – Traigan la jarra de agua del pozo….– le vociferaron a David.

La taberna y el hostal tenían la peculiaridad de estar lo mismo unidos que separados, como un par de siameses. Los huéspedes del hostal, que iban desde ancianas, viajeros y familias enteras, bien sabían que no debían pisar el terreno de la cantina; y los clientes de la taberna respetaban la serenidad del hostal. Sitios diametralmente diferentes pero hermanados por la construcción, una conveniencia que le era rentable al dueño pues podía atenderlos a la par sin descuidar ninguno. "Tradiciones", el amigo del "dormilón" debe bañarlo y llevarlo a casa, así que David cogió un tarro y salió al patio que comunicaba con el hostal y cuyo pozo podría ser el "corazón" que los siameses compartían.

–"demonios"… "Rick"–, mascullo avergonzado.

–hola…– guiñaban un par de ojos solicitándole auxilio para cargar un cubo.

–por favor permítame señorita– sonrió soltando la jarra. De todas formas Rick seguirá dormido cuando regrese, bien puede esperar un par de minutos.

Alice cepillaba el labio inferior con el acristalado borde sabor jerez, mucho más "delicadamente" que las otras mujeres, se quedó a espiar al hijo del concigliere cuando se rego el rumor de que estaba en la taberna. "¿Debía acercarse?, claro solo para saludar pues sería inadmisible parecer descortés", dudaba y la respuesta a su cuestión salía al pozo. La exnovia incomoda se movió delicadamente entre las mesas apenas David tomo la jarra, cuando se tiene tan claro el objetivo es difícil encontrar un obstáculo digno. Se quedó de pie al costado de Rick y rápidamente llamo la atención de los hombres.

–¿usted?... – gruño el tabernero. –¡ah!... ¡chicos!... es la ¡esposa!... – rio. –dígame señora…¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?.. ¿Quiere que le llevemos a casa?

Alice no pensó ni en negar la afortunada confusión. Ja, incluso van a ayudarle, ¿Quién puede rechazar el favor del destino? –¡oh!... no… tengo una habitación en el hostal así que si alguno de estos caballeros pudiera cargarlo hasta la habitación…

Con la mandíbula tan firme como el agarre de las riendas, Kate cabalgaba apremiando a la bestia con continuos arreos. Estaba segura de percibir, desde la De la señorita ataviada con el elegante vestido azul no quedaba siquiera ni una triste sombra. Acaricio con el pulgar el anillo de los Castle que le estrangulaba en anular evocándole una estúpida cascada y el viento corriendo libre para enjuagarle las sienes. Elaine había insistido en acompañarla, pero se negó, ahora en mitad del camino le pareció una pésima idea ir sola, por la sencilla razón de que sin nadie alrededor no había motivo para fingir que el pecho no le dolía.

–¡ey!... – exhalaban a la espalda de la distraída jinete. – Espera Kate…– solicitaban tanto en voz como en aullido.

–¿Elaine?... ¿Wolf?... – cuestionaba dejándose alcanzar por el pedimento. – ¿Qué hacen?... les dije que iría sola…– demando agradecida por la desobediencia.

–De ninguna forma dejare que mi salvadora se meta en líos sin mi autorización…– refunfuño. –además quiero ver como haces suplicar al insolente de mi primo

Elaine y Wolf esta vez si la esperarían afuera había decidido al ver la fachada de la taberna. Empujo las puertas y dejando que el vaivén la empujara por la espalda. La primera impresión fue de pánico; la brusquedad combinada con la tozudez adquirida por los litros de alcohol consumido reinaba en cada risotada que en vez de alegría encendía una alarma de problemas. Se pegó a la pared, evadiendo las conversaciones, los ebrios tienden a comprometer a terceros para enjuiciar sus disputas. Una melaza espesa, que bien podría contener vida, se extendía en un rincón junto a un balde y a un mugriento paño atado ariscamente a una vara que con seguridad el afanado mozo dejo para asear después, sin embargo la olvidada labor le indico que la limpieza no era precisamente la especialidad del lugar. Quería encontrarlo y llevárselo a casa para que pudieran dormir en su habitación, para que pudiera soñarlo detrás de ese biombo y que al despertar el sueño le correspondiera a la realidad; pero al devorar cada paso más le parecía una pesadilla. "Rick" , "¿Dónde estas?", "vamos a casa".

–oye linda…– notaron su divagación agarrándola por la muñeca. –ven aquí te invitare un trago… – reía dejándole el aliento acido en la nuca.

–¡no vuelva a tocarme! –,se giró torciéndole la muñeca. Una distracción y el hombre ya tenían la cara zambullida en un charco de cerveza. –¿entendido?... – exigió forzándole a tragar el líquido para contestar.

–Linda no te pongas así–, se apeaba otro tipo. –solo quería invitarte un trago…

Problemas. Kate toco el acero colgándole de la cintura. Escudriño la situación y las posibles salidas. De una cosa estaba segura tendría que correr. Aun así les dejo ver el filo de su espada, si veían el miedo sin dudar atacarían. Dejo libre el cuello del tipo y le amenazo el pecho con el puntero de metal. Un paso y no dudara en clavarle la estocada, descuido la espalda y por gracia divina alcanzo a virarse para cortar por la pierna al agresor, eso solo empeoro las cosas.

–¡ey!... – David detenía la villanía que caería sobre la esposa de su mejor amigo. –¿Qué pasa?...Kate ¿estás bien?... – cuestionaba molesto.

–La conoces…– apunto unos de los rufianes. – mira como me dejo la pierna y el brazo a ese…

–pues algo debieron a ver hecho…

–invitarle una copa… solo eso…

–pues motivo suficiente… mira que atreverse a departir con la nuera del concigliere–, se mofo.

–¿la que?... – trago el tabernero. –¡santo dios!...

Subió las escaleras del hostal impulsada por la amargura de la garganta. Las botas hacían crujir la madera. Todos, tanto ebrios como huéspedes salieron acompañando la peregrinación de ira. "Alice", esa maldita bruja; busca bullas y... Ni pidió la llave de la puerta en cuanto el hostelero se detuvo Kate le soltó un puntapié tan bruto que el roble cedió perdiendo un par de bisagras. Se metió y la comitiva se quedó observando la película en el umbral para no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Lo vio tendido en la cama se acercó comprobando la virtud de sus labios. "Kate", formulo en una respiración y el nombre alegro los rumores del pasillo. La vagabunda se asustó, ¿sabía que estaba ahí?, imposible, ¿Cómo habría de suponerlo?; "vainilla", dio un trago de perfume. Dormía. Dormía sobre las mantas. Dormía percibiendo su aroma a vainilla. Dormía pensando en ella. Le sonrió acariciándole la frente y algunos bribones entregaban monedas a regañadientes a sus rivales.

–"Ricky" – Alice salía del baño ajena al drama.

"Ricky" y la ira le surcaba el vientre como un remolino. Tan solo con idearla ahí tendida junto a él, tocándolo, acariciándole, infamándole los oídos con el aliento o… besándolo, perdió los nervios. ¿Qué haría una señorita?; ¿Qué haría la hija del concigliere? Eso no lo sabía, no era "tan culta" como esa arpía, sin embargo no requería saberlo para dejarle las marcas de los dedos en el rostro. "¡ah!" sollozo atemorizada. Ja, cayó al piso de un simple golpe y de nuevo las monedas cambiaban de amos. Busco un dejo de arrepentimiento pero solo encontró alivio.

–No vuelvas a llamarlo "Ricky" – demandó. –ni te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a él… a menos que quieras que el color de tus mejillas combine…– espeto. –¡David! – ordeno con mando de señora.

–¿si?...

–ayúdame a llevar a "mi esposo"… antes de que a esta "señorita" se le ocurra hacer otra salvajada para meter a su habitación a un hombre casado… ¡ah!... Alice, dime qué clase de educación es esa…

Los rudísimos hombres boqueaban abriéndole paso a los esposos, despidiéndoles entre murmullos de varias versiones sobre la "educación" de Alice. Al llegar abajo los mismos que le invitaron el trago se le plantaban en frente. "y ahora qué". La mano ya le arde como para tener que usar la espada. El que parecía el líder mostro las palmas en seña de paz.

–Señora…– solicito anuencia. –No puede irse dormido… – señalo. –nadie sale dormido de esta taberna… nos daría… mala reputación… es una tradición– rogó.

–bien entonces despiértenlo, tampoco es como si estuviera muy contenta con él ahora…– desdeño.

Lo sentaron en una silla. Elaine se encargó de vaciarle tres jarras de agua en la cabeza mientras los peligrosos hombretones reían con la simpleza de verle tiritar con la primera jarra. A la segunda, cabeceaba saliendo y entrando del sueño. Con la tercera se levantó pero aún se pensaba dormido porque "Kate" no podía estar fuera de sus sueños. Creyó verle sonreír y le regreso el gesto, "vamos a casa" dijo haciéndole sentir tonto por la dulzura. Caminaba apoyándole la cara en el cuello.

–¡POR LA NOVIA! – aulló a mitad de la taberna.

Dio un trago para brindar. Un fresco y cálido trago que iba y venía contra él. Pero esta vez no era licor lo que le recorría la boca. No era el alcohol lo que le quemaba la garganta. Era ella. Era ella quien se removía en su interior y sin abrir los ojos le tomo por la nuca para embriagarse por completo.


	12. Bonus II

Infinitas gracias por leer…especialmente a ** Guiguita; Verispu; Monita; Maia; Nylerac** por sus comentarios…

Ok; he recibido la visita de tres espíritus de la navidad, bastante persistentes,y que decir del ultimo que "presentación" y pues así de "buena manera" ¿Quién? Puede negarse a sus "sugerencias" y me di a la tarea de narrar especiales navideños, bueno en mi defensa ya deberían de saber que la cordura y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, asi que disculpen mi demencia, eso si, inofensiva según mi terapeuta y ¡vamos! que la navidad se aproxima y _"es tiempo de estar alegres…lalalalaalala"; _ ahora, si no quieren que los espíritus navideños les hagan una visita (claro, no por recomendación mia) no olviden dejar sus postres (shhh.. Maia y Chilenita... "Madame saludable" puede estar cerca, así que debemos ser bastante cuidadosas). En fin; de corazón ¡Un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡tengan un excelente dia! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>

**II**

Era la primera navidad en casa. Camino por los pasillos fríos con los pies desnudos deseando encontrárselo. Sonrió. La luna se caía colándose por los cristales del ventanal para iluminar con luz sobria el pino del salón. Ahí estaba ese precioso árbol que habían adornado la noche anterior. Él había insistido en que pusiera la estrella, la idea de que ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio fuera solo una excusa para tomarla por la cintura, se convirtió en insomnio. Paso junto a la chimenea que aun irradiaba oleajes de calor desde las cenizas. Un sillón yacía pendiente del vaso en la mesita; él sin duda había estado en esa habitación. Suspiro. Le gusta la navidad, tiene recuerdos excelentes del orfanato, la directora siempre ordenaba que preparasen sino una gran cena si por lo menos una cena. Sus "hermanos" solían sentarse a la mesa y devorarse los sencillos platos que les parecían un banquete. Una ilusión. La ilusión de la felicidad que terminaba perdiéndose en los 364 días restantes, solo que no importaba ni un comino, con tal de tener tan solo ese día. Resoplo. A manera que fue creciendo la felicidad le fue arrancada; como si deshojaran una flor, y con cada año le arrebataran uno de los pétalos. Y ahora estaba ahí, sonriéndole a ese árbol condenadamente precioso. Temiendo turbar la paz o quebrantar alguna ley navideña se permitió tocar una de las figurillas que colgaban de las ramas haciendo las veces de frutas.

–¿que haces aquí? –, la cuestión desarraigaba el ornamento del árbol.

–nada... – escondía el delito en la espalda. –nada señor

–Ese muchacho–, bufo mirando el trago a medio beber en la mesita. –es tarde hija, ve a dormir…–sugirió. –no me digas que…–, señalo la bebida.

–¡oh!... no, no… solono podía dormir… y estaba dando un paseo…

–hija…¿quieres un té? – dijo ofreciendo una charla.

–un té… me encantaría…

El propio Concigliere puso la tetera en el fuego, "que clase de Concigliere seria si no se hacer ni un té", bromeo. Kate hacia girar los pulgares, evadiendo la sonrisa del hombre que parecía esperar a que el té estuviera listo para hablar, ¿era una norma social?, de serlo, es francamente absurda. El trasto chillo y aún no habían pronunciado media frase. El hombre dispuso un par de tazas y sirvió el agua en un vaporoso hilillo.,

–Richard puede ser alguien "difícil" – soltó sin contemplaciones. –Pero es un buen chico…algo "imprudente" pero al fin un buen chico…– Dudo, quizá Kate creería que lo dice solo porque es su padre.

–Lo sé–, el té seguía intacto entre las manos. Si lo bebía no estaba segura si podría continuar la charla.

–él…–, hizo la taza a un lado. –él siempre pone la estrella ¿lo sabias? – miro a su nuera. – su madre solía hacerlo antes de… – no termino la frase por respeto a la muerte o quizá fue por pura falta de valor – después sentaba a Richard en el sillón junto a la chimenea y le servía una rebanada de tarta –, la mueca de su rostro dejaba ver los años que ha tenido que viajar para traer consigo el recuerdo. – ni siquiera ha dejado a Elaine, lo haga… ¿entiendes?...

Una suave cancioncilla le fue cantada al oído. Un misterioso arrullo evocado. La voz de esa mujer estaba segura de nunca antes haberla escuchado, pero junto con la imagen de la estrella coronando el árbol, le apretujaban la garganta. Ese caprichoso tipo, de modales faltos, que le llamaba "vagabunda" a la menor oportunidad. Ese hombre era la música de la canción de cuna en voz de esa mujer. Lo entiende. Lo entiende mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

–Concigliere–, contuvo la huida por el brazo.

–Padre… dime padre…– solicito con media sonrisa.

–quisiera hacerle un regalo a Rick…

–Perfecto…–rio– ese bribón ama los obsequios, mañana diré que te lleven al pueblo…

–no en realidad quisiera saber si alguien sabe la receta de esa tarta…

Debía ser precavido o alguien podría sospechar, así que se aseguró que toda la casa estuviera dormida antes de salir a las caballerizas y buscar en la alforja lo que le significaba la llave para ver la sorpresa en "la vagabunda". Después de mucho meditarlo pensó que lo mejor era aguardar a estar a solas con ella, no era como si quiera adueñarse del momento; solo que, la gente podría hacerse ideas raras, aunque eso que debe de importar a esas alturas cuando ya todo el mundo sabe que están casados. Como sea, esa mujer no sabría ni que la golpeo y estaría tan sonrojada, que él como el caballero que es, tiene que ahorrarle la vergüenza. Sencillamente tuvo que comprarla; cuando la vio, sintió que le pertenecía a ella; además bajo su lógica, no sería un regalo, solo le está regresando a su dueño lo que le pertenece. Reviso el contenido de la caja antes de entrar en la habitación. "Katherine Castle" le mando grabar al reverso. "Castle" le permitió a sus dedos deletrear el apellido. Se mordió las ansias de llamarla, debe parecer sereno como si no fuera nada especial; bueno, de todas formas, no es para nada especial. Lo que nunca se imaginó que la vagabunda tuviera "escapadas nocturnas". No estaba en la cama, y ya era tarde, ¿Dónde demonios estará? Maldición. Miro la cajita en las manos. ¿De verdad? Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, ¿de verdad? Esa "vagabunda" se atreve a hacerlo esperar para deleitarse con el asombro en su rostro. De todas formas la esperara recostado en la cama, no debe tardar en llegar. Se quedó dormido y su vagabunda nunca llego.

–Señora está segura de que no quiere que le ayude…– rogaba la mujer a la inconsciente aprendiz de repostera.

–No… ya le dije que se fuera a dormir…– "solo necesito la receta" le dijo a la cocinera sin embargo la mujer insistió en quedarse con ella. –ahora, esto ya no es más una petición…es una orden

Se quedó toda la noche preparando remedos de tartas, asesinando con miradas a la cocinera cada vez que se entrometía. Tenía que ser impecable, magnifica; tenía que ser perfecta o arruinaría la receta de su madre; o la grandiosa sorpresa terminaría como un pésimo recuerdo. La décima iba al horno y ella no era otra cosa aparte de una pastosa masa andante. Las manos le olían a canela y sentía en los labios el dulce acido néctar de la manzana. "Esta será perfecta", le decía a cada una, con la espalda hecha un nudo y los brazos ablandados por el esfuerzo.

–¡buenos días! – bostezaba Elaine saludando a Rick.

–¿Qué tienen de buenos? – espeto. ¿Dónde se metió toda la santa noche?, se aburrió de dormir en su habitación y por fin su padre cedió y lo convenció de darle una propia. Pues mejor para él, así no tendrá que dormir detrás de ese incomodo biombo.

–oye… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

–¡no estoy molesto! – exhalo. –tengo hambre…

Al llegar al comedor los ojos se le humedecieron por el ácido de las manzanas flotando libre en el ambiente. "Madre", la ilusión le hizo perder el juicio y sin pensarlo corrió hasta la cocina con el deseo de encontrarse con un fantasma, pero a cambio la encontró a ella, dormitando entre cascaras de manzanas y una nube de harina. Acunando el postre de su madre entre los brazos. Y entonces quería despertarla pero se quedó de pie sonriendo sin sentir la curvatura de los labios. De esas sonrisas que reflejan el sentido y la velocidad del torrente de sangre en las venas; gestos impulsados por los tumbos de latidos incompletos. Esa es la felicidad; es ese bullicio renovando cada célula para convertirla en risa. El Aroma a manzanas y canela. A tarta recién horneada. Y él, en contra de su anhelo, le puso la cajita junto al oído para endulzarle los sueños.

–"Rick"– murmuro Elaine mientras su primo le encajaba una cuchara a la tarta.

Esa tonada la persiguió hasta en los sueños para enloquecerla. Si, un sueño, era un sueño. Sin duda está soñando. Porque que esa tonada perteneciera a la realidad no podía ser posible; aquella música de esa misteriosa canción de cuna. La incomprensión le abrió los ojos. Con sus pensamientos no llenaría si quiera el reglón de una hoja y todos estaban correlacionados al hombre al costado; al que no se le ocurría ninguna frase "filosófica" para romper el silencio y permanecía absorto en el sabor a manzana corrompiéndole las papilas. De todas maneras ella, no podía oír nada de lo que él dijera, sus oídos eran prisioneros de la música en la cajita. De a Poco en poco le regresaba la conciencia y entonces chocaba contra él. Se estrellaba directamente en el silencio ajeno, en la fascinación, en la mueca de un hombre que se transformaba en crio y dejaba caer los trastos, que sostenía en las manos, para abrazarla.

Esa noche durante la celebración, entre las risas del Concigliere y las bromas de Elaine, las gracias sobraban entre ambos. La casa entera olía a canela, vainilla y cera; quizá ese era el ostentoso perfume de la alegría. Esa noche, detrás de un biombo, un hombre le ponía voz a la tonada de una cajita de música. Esa noche, se levantó de la cama, para dormir junto a él. Esa noche fue su primera navidad en casa.


	13. Chapter 11

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a…** Guiguita, Verispu, Monita, Guest, Maia**..por sus comentarios

Ok; ¿Cómo han estado?, lo sé, lo sé, me extrañaban... y claro que extrañaba sus postres; esta bien Chilenisima solo porque es un odioso Lunes y porque te quiero horrores ¿eh?; Maia, Monita, espero que se la pasaran ¡GENIAL! Y les deseo un ¡EXCELENTE AÑO!, en fin es horrorosamente tarde asi que hasta luego; de corazón, ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!...

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**XI**

La taberna estaba hechizada por un extraño y sutil embrujo, en el que todo parecía oscurecido menos la pareja del centro. Quizá solo era el crepitar de la cera quemando la madera de las mesas, pero ella se concedió el capricho de perderse en él. Un capricho que parecía del peso exacto del sueño de media tarde; aquel en el que caes liviano, tenue, entregado; y que es tan frágil que la brisa misma puede traerte de vuelta a la realidad. Sin embargo a pesar de que eres consciente de tal fragilidad, es la sutileza de esa fragilidad la que te hace concederte el capricho. Así que para esa pobre vagabunda no había escapatoria, no tenía refugio pues el acto le pareció demasiado sutil; el toque era demasiado sutil y ella lo profundizo más; su aliento corrompiéndole las cuerdas vocales era demasiado sutil y deseo que el resabio a licor fuera mucho más cálido. Cuando por fin él dejo libre sus labios, sintió la frescura de la brisa despertándola. Parpadeo. Parpadeo, antes de darse cuenta que sostenía su cara contra el pecho; antes de darse cuenta, de que tenía los dedos humedecidos por cepillarle el cabello. Esa era la primera vez que lo tocaba, que realmente sentía que lo tocaba. Y se dio cuenta de que él era tan sutilmente real como el sueño de media tarde.

–Será mejor que regresemos a casa –se atrevió Elanie segura de que había cometido alguna falta. –Es tarde y el tío–, trago intentando disminuir la penitencia.

–Si vamos–, David le arrebato el calor al pecho de la mujer quien para aliviar el abandono se llevó las manos a los labios.

Se dedicó a seguirlos, permaneció alejada observando como David lo echaba al lomo del caballo; como su cuerpo rebotaba con el trote de la bestia. Sabiendo que de cualquier modo iba a hallarse pronto a solas con él, espero fingiendo indiferencia y la comitiva parecía tragarse el cuento. Espero intolerante al cosquilleo de los labios. Por el camino, tan cerca de casa, tan cerca del amanecer, al saber que esa noche se iluminaria y que la luna simulara que esa oscuridad nunca existió, él de pronto le pareció tan ajeno que el veneno de un par de aguijones se le astillo el vientre. David lo dejo caer con vileza sobre la cama y ella se mordió la lengua para evitar condenarlo por tal blasfemia.

–¡oh! lo lamento– David le contestó a la obvia molestia de la esposa de su amigo –Bien, misión cumplida– sonrió luego de una reverencia. –por favor no tienes que dar las gracias, esto de alguna manera recae en mi responsabilidad– silencio a Kate– supongo que nos veremos después... – se marchó.

–si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación– ofreció Elaine de pie en el umbral.

–¡oh!...no, eso sería una molestia… dormiré en el sitio de Rick–carraspeo.

–si…claro… "en el sitio de Rick" – arqueo las cejas. – hasta mañana…

Y ahí estaba entregándose de nuevo al caprichoso encuentro con ese hombre. Sonrió. Ahora sí que parecía el esposo de una "vagabunda". De verdad hubiese querido no darle importancia al gesto nacido del envenenamiento, pero el ritmo de su pecho no dejaba que lo olvidara. Le preocupo que durmiera con la camisa húmeda y puramente por razones humanitarias le descubrió el torso y le quito las botas. "shhh", sosegó el gemido mientras el se revolvía sobre la espalda. Tendió las mantas que Rick tenia dobladas detrás del biombo y se recostó. Es difícil calcular cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando al techo o por cuanto tiempo condujo las yemas de los dedos por los bordes de los labios. Se quedó dormida pensando en que él pasaba las noches justo en ese lugar, esa quizá era una de las razones para ostentar aquella sonrisa.

Es curioso la primera cosa que nos hace saber que despertamos, tomamos conciencia de ello antes siquiera de abrir los ojos. Para él fue la extrañeza de sentir las mantas, sus mantas; la blandura de la almohada que le soportaba la cabeza, era su almohada; la falta de dolor en la espalda; esas cosas tan familiares, tan comunes, tan rutinarias, le hubieran pasado desapercibidas, como si se tratara de otra mañana, de no ser porque faltaba algo. "La vagabunda", el temblor del corazón le hizo buscarla pero ella no estaba en la cama. Se apeó para recorrer con la vista la habitación sin tener suerte. "El biombo", quizá cual cofre, la ocultaba de sus ojos, de ser así ese estorboso y, repentinamente, sumamente innecesario decorado seria desechado por él mismo. Ahí estaba retornándole el brillo al sol. Tras del biombo el cuerpo de la torpe vagabunda hacia un ovillo sobre un par de mantas que le trepaban oscas por las piernas; el largo del cabello le vendaba los parpados y le descubría los labios. Se arrodillo presintiendo la incomodidad de su esposa y de un tirón el acomodo en los brazos para depositarla a donde pertenecía. Con los dedos trémulos, exudando el nerviosismo que se forzó a controlar, le aparto el cabello; por un segundo observo al carmesí respirar entre abierto para evocar su propia voz llamando a un brindis. Lo recordaba. Cada milímetro del beso. Recordaba la forma que tomo su mano al sostenerle el cuello. Recordaba la suavidad en la tela de sus ropas. Recordaba como la frialdad en la punta de la nariz destacaba con la calidez de sus exhalaciones. La recordaba a ella. Todo un mismo recuerdo y todo un recuerdo diferente. Fragmentos divisibles que se volvían el más maravilloso de los recuerdos. Cobarde, tan pronto como se dio un baño la dejo asegurándose de cumplir la promesa de ser el primero que le diese los buenos días.

–Kate vamos es hora del desayuno–, apremiaban en la puerta.

El día tenía que llegar y con él la seguridad de que algo ha cambiado. Las consecuencias de la noche, era estúpido pensar que el sueño los liberaría por siempre. Aun así hubiese preferido despertar primero y ser ella quien le dejara, ser ella quien huyera en vez de ser la idiota que se levanta víctima de sus ilusiones. Un pedazo de papel descendió dando tumbos hasta su regazo. –Buenos días–, leyó ahogando una risilla nerviosa. Que increíble llega a ser, que la felicidad provenga de unas cuantas letras, que la esperanza nazca de la mano de un hombre. Quizá no pudo esperarle, su padre debió mandarlo llamar, por eso no está ahí. Sin embargo Rick, le llevo a la cama y le deseo los buenos días.

–Vamos que muero de hambre– exclamo arrastrando a Elaine por la muñeca.

–vaya…parece que alguien amaneció de buenas– se mofo.

Sentado a la mesa al costado de su padre el joven bebió un sorbo de té cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron para regalarle la imagen de la "vagabunda". Aun así, desaliñada y con el cabello cayéndole revoltoso, aun así le encontró bella. Bajo la vista al plato, genuinamente avergonzado, mientras ella ocupaba el sitio de junto. Le sirvió una taza de té permitiéndose solo mirarla de reojo. Ella bebió lentamente, conteniendo la curvatura de los labios.

–Richard, he dispuesto todo para el viaje–, la voz del Concigliere irrumpía como una tormenta aniquilando la solemnidad del ritual.

–¿viaje? –, Kate temió. –¿Cuál viaje?

–no se lo dijiste Richard…–Ese chico, le pide que haga una cosa y lo olvida. Debió hacerlo el mismo.

–padre iba a hacerlo, pero…

–Pero no lo hiciste…– se llevó las manos a las sienes.

–no importa Concigliere– intervino para evitarle la reprimenda– no necesito mucho tiempo para hacer una maleta, y realmente no requiero saber a dónde voy…

–no…– resoplo. – hija, tu no acompañaras a Richard, recién has comenzado las clases con la institutriz, estas adaptándote a la rutina de la casa, conociendo el pueblo y no seria justo mandarte tan lejos…

"tan lejos", dos palabras se convertían en una pesada lapida. –¿perdón?... ¿Qué tan lejos?... ¿Rick? – le busco los ojos como un náufrago buscaría a que aferrarse para no ahogarse.

–no tardare, serán un par de semanas, quizá tres…–informo. –oye "Kate"… volveré….¿de acuerdo?

–pues esto es absurdo, acabamos de…

–¿acaban de…?– tosio el Concigliere.

–de casarnos– trago la vagabunda. –también debo adaptarme a eso… ¿no?

–hija– soltó una risotada. –para eso tendrás una vida, Richard te vas esta tarde, solo, y no se habla más del asunto

Maldición. Iba a extrañarlo, ya lo extrañaba, de otra forma no se explica el poder que ese tipo ejerce sobre su mente. Hasta la institutriz se cansó de hacerla servir el té. "no aprenderás nada hoy, es de sabios notar los días cuando la estupidez nos invade", dijo antes de pedirle que saliera del salón. Apenas y escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse y ya trotaba hasta la habitación con la intención de encontrarlo, seguramente preparando el equipaje. Dejo que la madera se azotara con la pared y ni escucho el quejido de las bisagras.

–hola…– saludo sin levantar la vista del veliz sobre la cama. –supongo que Eleonor te dejo libre por hoy…

–me voy contigo…no me interesa lo que diga tu padre, desobedeceré, no pienso quedarme aquí…sola…sin…

–¿sin mi?... –completo –¿te gusto?, ¿te gusto tanto que te fugaras conmigo? –, le tomo las muñecas. Pero ella no hablo. –Eso pensé…– sonrió. –estare bien, volveré en un par de semanas…

–anoche… tu…

–¿Qué hice?...anoche….– simulo amnesia. Todavía no, no está listo para admitir que… ; se concentrara en cumplir el mandato de su padre, ya habrá tiempo para hablar a su regreso. Dos semanas solo eso. –y bien vas a decirme… ¿Qué paso?...

–nada… buen viaje….

Esa tarde Elanie le insistió en salir a despedirlo. El cielo caía por el peso de las nubes y parecía estar a cinco centímetros del suelo. El horizonte se abría incalculable y el mundo parecía infinito. Nada aparte de hierba, nubes y viento. Tan simple como eso y tan imposible. Era una de esas tardes que solo Dios podría pintar, tan real y tan falsa. Ella hubiera querido tener miedo, eso hubiera sido algo sencillo, el miedo es la excusa perfecta, el manto idóneo para cubrirse así que ella hubiera deseado temer pero la imagen de ese hombre acomodando las alforjas de su caballo se lo impidió.

–solo regresa…¿de acuerdo? – le murmuro al oído.

–dos semanas…– le dijo con beso en la mejilla.

Él se marchó. Podía verle cabalgando para por fin perderse de su vista. Él se fue, pero la sensación de su barba insipiente desgarrándole la piel de la mejilla seguía intacta.


	14. Chapter 12

Infinitas Gracias por leer… especialmente a ** Monita, Verispu, Maia, Guiguita** por sus comentarios…

Ok; Maia ¿Cómo? Puedes pensar que estoy "elucubrando" algo, eso es ¡Sacrilegio!, si soy un dulceee; Chilenita, ¡MANJAR!, me fascina el ¡Manjar!, gracias a estado condenadamente bueno; Verispu espero que disfrutes el cap, gracias por leer; Chilenisima, espero que cumplas y me levantes el castigo, que más que castigo raya en la tortura, ¿pueden creer? Que Mi Chilenisma me dejo sin postres hasta febrero… ¡hasta febrero!, esos son bastantes días, necesitaría un calendario para saber cuántos exactamente pero ¿de dónde saco un calendario?; en fin la falta de postres me tiene mal; de corazón un ¡abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; y sobre todo sean ¡libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**XII**

Rick encabezaba a los emisarios de su padre, para llevar un mensaje a tres regiones tan diferentes entre sí como el día lo es de la noche. La comitiva del Conciligliere divagaba en terrenos variados. Los primeros tres días de viaje, el grupo rodeo las montañas de riachuelos diáfanos que brotaban extendiéndose por campos de un verde intenso. Acamparon alumbrados por el resplandor de luciérnagas, por las mañanas, los rayos de sol filtrándose entre la danza de las hojas que pendían aferrándose a las ramas, le despertaban. Fue ahí donde noto la ausencia, la falta, pero no supo determinar que era. Por la tarde arribaron al primer pueblo que habían de visitar, descendió por las empinadas calles empedradas que eran custodiadas por casuchas de tejas desgastadas a las que le aludía el tono intenso de varios años atrás.

–Bienvenido señor Richard–, un hombre corpulento decencia los el último de los tres peldaños de la escalinata. Dio un paso, su andar era ridículo similar al de un pingüino, el peso de la enorme barriga le hacía caminar con la espalda echada hacia atrás. –Han tenido un buen viaje los señores–, apenas y pudo pronunciar por el ajetreo de la respiración.

–Ha estado bien, no puedo quejarme de ello– desmonto Rick. Sonrió para sí, el tipo era exactamente igual al de su recuerdo, no podía creer que tuviera el mismo espantoso peluquín. Le entrego al mozo las riendas antes de estrecharle la mano al diplomático. –Veo que los años no hacen estragos en usted–, dijo en una mofa particular, que para su fortuna el hombre tomo completamente a la inversa.

–Me halagas querido muchacho– le dijo dándole un par de palmadas mientras encaminaba su redondeada forma hacia la casa. –me halagas… por cierto felicidades por la boda…

Y eso había sido todo, Karma instantáneo, basto con que le mencionaran el reciente matrimonio para que la sonrisa por la simpática y ocurrente broma se anegara en la sensación de la amargura –Gracias…– farfullo.

Días después de cumplir el primer encargo, la comitiva se hallaba abriéndose paso por aquel camino desértico, falto de vida; las montañas esta vez eran de arena viva que se escurría para ahogar las patas de las bestias; ni una sola nube turbaba el color inmenso del cielo, el astro daba candentes golpes sobre la desolación, cayendo pleno sobre todo, con la pura intención de asfixiarlo, de robarle la vida, de convertirlo en cenizas. Por las noches, recostado sobre la arena, el viajero veía el mar extenderse encima de su cabeza en destellos lejanos. Ella. Ella veía ese mismo cielo estrellado desde casa, quizá, quizá justo en ese instante estuviera viendo la misma estrella que él. Nostalgia. Sentía algo tan parecido a la nostalgia; quizá, quizá era melancolía, o con suerte era el efecto de ese condenado silencio. No sabía qué demonios era, pero eso que diablos importaba, estaba ahí; lo sentía revolviéndosele contra la carne viva, buscándose así mismo un lugarcito para guarecerse; lo sentía escabulléndose y saltando entre respiraciones. Esa sensación, tenía sal de la brisa marina y el color del amanecer; esa sensación tenía un rostro, un rostro que no podía arrancarse de la cabeza y que se burlaba de él quitándole el sueño. Debía volver, debía volver y pronto o el desierto terminaría enloqueciéndolo.

–Unos cuantos días más–, le dijo en un tono dulce a la estrella en el cielo. Esa noche le escribió una carta y la escondió en una de las alforjas de "Luzitano".

Al llegar al segundo pueblo, luego de dejar a atrás el mar de arena, Rick se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría la nariz y boca. Los murmullos de la ciudad le devolvían la vida a aquel terrible silencio nocturno, parecería que estuviera en un mundo diferente, las mujeres caminaban cargando canastos llenos de la frescura de colores vivos. Sonrió; pero el gesto pereció al cabo de no más de diez segundos. "Vagabunda" escucho decir a un hombre a manera de insulto y se detuvo frente a la escena. La chiquilla, de ropas desgastabas, se llevaba un pedazo de pan duro a los labios cuando el hombre que le había llamado se lo tiro un zarpazo. De alguna forma se odio, odio la palabra, el concepto, odio haberla dicho descuidando el significado, lo hiriente, lo peyorativo de la esencia. Aborreció las lágrimas en las mejillas de aquella chiquilla; detesto la suplicante manera en la que lo miro o más bien como lo hacía sentirse. El imbécil levanto el puño amedrentando el rostro de la niña y eso le basto para desmontar.

–¡Oye tú!–, demando atención con la mandíbula contraída. –si te oigo decirle así de nuevo te faltaran un par de dientes…– amenazó. –Largo de mi vista…– el tipo se debatió entre enfrentarlo o cumplir la demanda, pero basto que su escolta apareciera a sus costados para que el hombre tomara su decisión.

–gracias… – la chiquilla balbuceó. –pero ¿Por qué me ayudo?

–Me recuerdas a alguien…–se acercó. Trago mirando el trozo de pan ablandarse dentro de un charco –te gustaría comer con nosotros– ofreció. –apuesto que nos recibirán con un banquete…

En casa el concigliere observaba deambular al fantasma que tenía por nuera. La miraba desde el ventanal del despacho en el segundo piso de la casa. Esa chica ni se daba cuenta de lo triste que parecía. Los criados se le apartaban del camino, porque ella estaba tan ajena, tan alejada al ajetreo de la casa que podía terminar bañada con el agua de los cantaros. Todos los días, recién comenzaba a clarear, antes siquiera de que las aves recibieran al sol con su canto; la joven, cubriéndose el frio con los brazos sobre el pecho, salía a ver la nada en el horizonte para evocar la partida de Rick, pensando en verlo cabalgar de vuelta a ella; ideando, como sería correr hasta su encuentro o como las palpitaciones le saldrían en tumbos a causa lo mismo del trote que de su sonrisa. Cuando regresaba decepcionada; por que sus ruegos no eran escuchados, porque su hijo no aparecía, porque sería otro largo día esperándole; su imagen era fría, desarropada. "Desarropada". Ja, ese "desarropo", más bien se veía, se sentía, como si la chica hubiese sido arrancada del lugar al que pertenecía, como si estuviera cautiva a sabiendas que sus pensamientos viajaban guarecidos en la alforjas de "Luzitano". Ese par de mocosos, iban a ser su muerte.

–Katherine…– llamo desde el balcón, tuvo la sensación de estar pescando, pescando a esa muchacha de sus pensamientos.

–¿si? – levanto la cara picando el azuelo que le tendía su suegro.

–Puedes subir un segundo, tengo un encargo para ti…–, quizá solo debía distraerla del tiempo.

Había pasado días enteros sola. Semanas sin necesidad de nadie. Sin rumbo, sin una casa, sin una familia. ¿Entonces porque?... ¿Por qué?... Ja, seria idiota si no conociera la respuesta a ello. Se levantaba a diario tendida sobre las mantas tras del biombo. La primera noche sin él ahí, intento dormir sobre la comodidad de la cama pero resulto imposible. El llanto revuelto entre la felicidad y la tristeza. Palabras, conversaciones, sensaciones que permanecen intactas en la memoria, hay personas, personas virtuosas que saben encontrarte, cuyas voces te reconfortan, cuya presencia te fortalece; personas que se vuelven lo mismo silencio que ruido; mar que desierto. La mejilla aun le ardía de tanto evocar el beso que le dio al marcharse; aun el beso licoroso de la taberna le hacía cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de volver en el tiempo y encontrarse de nuevo con la humedad de su cabello entre los dedos. Ese hombre, tenía la sonrisa más franca que hubiese visto; su voz era cálida y su tacto suave; ese hombre, tenía un mundo de misterios que le encantaría encargarse de descubrir así le costara el resto de la vida hacerlo. El responsable de aquel martirio tuvo el descaro de hacerla ir al pueblo y encargarse de algunas compras, le dio el sello de la casa que ella había guardado con cautela en un bolsillo de sus ropas, podía sentir en el metal, el apellido encumbrando en escudo de la familia, la misma insignia del anillo que no hacía sino recordarle al heredero.

–El Concigliere, ha mandado recoger algunos encargos para la casa…– le tendió la lista al bodeguero.

–Claro, en un momento…– se apresuró el complaciente encargado.

–hola…–saludaba a mujer. –trabajas para los Castle… he sabido que el pequeño casanova se ha casado, pobre de la esposa–, se mofo.

–si… –apretó los dientes por la insolencia. "casanova", ese tipo es un idiota. – trabajo para los Castle–, giro la insignia del anillo para esconder el parentesco, no deseaba presentarse con estúpidos. –pero se dé buena fuente que la esposa del señor Richard está bastante cómoda con el matrimonio…

–Claro…claro…–sonrió. –no me malinterpretes solo que bueno estamos hablando de Rick… no me hagas mucho caso…

–Aquí están los encargos…– el bodeguero rescataba a Kate de la penosa conversación.

–Permíteme ayudarte…– ofreció el tipo. –una mujer tan hermosa…– le acariciaba la mejilla.

–Puedo sola…– lo corto, ese imbécil se atrevió a robarle la sensación del beso que le dieron como despedida.

–insisto…

–dije, que lo llevaría sola…–espeto.

–bien…bien…– levanto las manos en señal de rendición, – como desee la noble y hermosa dama

–Mira patán más te vale no acercarte a mí…–amenazo. –y usted deme la nota para ponerle el sello, tengo prisa…– claro que tenía prisa, quizá él decidió volver y se perdió su regreso.

Despertó cada mañana a la misma hora rogando en verlo regresar antes de lo previsto pero él nunca apareció. Los días se le escurrían entre tazas de té mal servidas, entre regaños por lecciones no aprendidas. Había perdido el apetito de cualquier modo la comida no tenía sabor alguno. Semanas agónicas que le iban desmoronando poco a poco, preguntándose si él estaría bien, si tendría problemas o algo lo molestaba, preguntándose si él se preguntaba por ella. Por las noches después de observar la tibieza con la que las estrellas por fin se marchaba a la habitación, rindiéndose a la tentación de aspirar el aroma de la almohada. ¿Cómo se describe la tristeza?, seria esa lagrima humedeciéndole el antebrazo antes de quedarse dormida, es despertarse con la esperanza de verlo tendido al costado, es imaginarse su voz dándole los buenos días. La tristeza, su tristeza, era extrañarlo tanto, era quererle así.

Esa mañana dos días antes de su regreso, Kate se levantó, cruzo el patio y salió por la puerta principal. Suspiro esperando como cada estúpida mañana. Pero esta vez, esta vez repentinamente se halló corriendo hacia el trote de un caballo, esa mañana su corazón exaltado daba tumbos acompañando cada zancada. La bestia se detuvo frente a ella justo como se detenía en cada uno de sus sueños. Era una lástima que "Lucitano", regresara sin jinete, sin el hombre al que soñaba le levantaba para subirla con él, y escapar juntos a la cascada. Al principio, desquiciada se negó la imagen, él le dijo que volvería, él volvería. Lo busco en rededor soportando las malditas ansias de llorar.

–RICK….RICK…RICK…– le grito a la nada. Caos. La pacifica mañana moría por los relinchidos del caballo reventándole los nervios junto con sus propios gritos. –¡RICK! – imploro dejándose caer en el suelo. –"rick" – musito con el rostro empapado por el desconsuelo.


	15. Chapter 13

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a…**Guest; Monita; Verispu; Maia; Guest** por sus comentarios…

Ok; Chilenita, no, ese no es el mal que aqueja mi cabeza, sin embargo que estoy algo "pirada" eso si no he de negarlo; Maia, me gustan tus comentarios se nota que te encantan las letras; Verispu, "¿mi bienestar corre peligro?", pues "a que no me alcanzas"; Guest´s, he actualizado justo como querían; Me supongo que quieren saber que paso con Rick, pues he aquí su respuesta. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean condenadamente libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**XIII**

Sintió como el corazón se le rasgaba en girones para luego desmoronársele. Se quedó paralizada por preciosos segundos mirando a la nada que desde ese angulo, le parecía inmensa, aplastante, insoportable. Rezo la imposibilidad de aquello atribuyéndole la realidad a un mal sueño. Una pesadilla, de la suplicaba despertar. Pero a cambio de los ruegos hallo la risilla indiferente de la brisa meciéndose entre sus sienes. No podía ser un sueño. Esa sensación, no tendría por fuente otra cosa que no fuera el augurio a tragedia, a una vivida y real tragedia. Entonces; dejo que el griterío se le extinguiese en la garganta, él no respondería al llamado; se levantó y monto el caballo todavía sintiendo las lágrimas cosquilleándole en la nariz. Cabalgo. Cabalgo, y entre más se alejaba de la casa, entre más improbable le parecía encontrarle, mucho más sospechaba estarse hundiendo en la arenilla. Las suposiciones iban y venían en medio de gimoteos, remontándole la cabeza, anegándole los pensamientos como desbastadores mares embravecidos. No tenía idea de donde provenía la fuerza que le evitaba desmayarse. Solo quería encontrarlo. Si cayo del caballo, debía estar por los alrededores; "estará cerca", "buscando auxilio", "herido", se convencía exigiendo velocidad al caballo. Los ruidos de los cascos de luzitano le enfurecían las ansias de llanto. "No", se impidió llorar, "ladrones"; si ladrones habían asaltado la caravana, quizá estaría por alguno de los caminos cercanos. Un poco más lejos, unos cuantos metros más. Jamás se perdonaría si se detuviera pudiéndole descubrir más adelante jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que; "solo un poco más", se dijo.

"Un poco más"… y el día caía en rayos de sol maduros.

"Un poco más"… se adentró en parajes desconocidos. Tan irreales que le asustaron. Sitios donde los colores se revolvían agitados por lamentos distantes. Lugares donde la esperanza advierte su tumba. Charcos de barro arrastrándola a la profundidad de la tierra para tragársela viva. Sin embargo, cegada por las anteojeras de "luzitano", Kate, no se detuvo.

Siguió necia, desentendiéndose de las horas, de la distancia, hasta que por fin las patas del caballo cedían. El galope lentamente se transformó en trote y luego desapareció en un bufido molesto de la bestia. Maldijo. Maldijo todo. A ella por no ir a por un caballo más fresco. A Luzitano, que se rindió en mitad de esa perversa batalla. Desmonto y de nuevo la probabilidad de que no estuviera lejos le mansillo, iría a pie. La esperanza es un motor, pero mezclada con la exasperación nos vuelve idiotas. Ato la rienda del caballo a un árbol, pensando en retornar en un par de minutos, después de todo solo iría a echar un ojo por los alrededores.

–oye, donde te piensas que vas– Elaine chillaba en un jadeo. –Llevamos horas buscándote…– reprocho.

–¡Elaine!, gracias al cielo, Rick, debo buscar a Rick– explico. –…dame el caballo– pensó en tomar un relevo. –Vamos…– le exigió tirándola por la ropa.

–no… el tío dijo que te lleve a casa…

–pero no entiendes… te digo que Rick podría estar herido cerca de aquí…– Argumentaba.

Cinco jinetes aparecían a la espalda de Elaine para flanquearla. Definitivamente perdió la oportunidad de hacerse con el caballo. Ella contra la joven habría sido una empresa sencilla aun si no lograba convencerla. Pero ahora; ahora, no había escapatoria tendría que acatar las órdenes del diplomático. Horas. Minutos. Segundos valiosos. Maldición. Podría estar tan cerca de ahí. La impotencia le reverberaba en gruñidos. Apretujo los puños, de repente era todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

–Señorita Elaine… si, encontró a su prima, debemos regresar–, un hombre solicito.

Un momento. Lo conoce. Es el estúpido del otro día. No tiene tiempo para lidiar con imbéciles. –Tenemos que buscar a Rick…–insistió.

–Claro– sonrió el tipejo. –Por supuesto que lo haremos… "señora" – ensancho la mueca al reconocerla.

–¿Quién demonios es usted?... – se sintió violentada por el insolente bruto.

–Es el capitán de la guardia…– presento Elaine. –vamos a casa, Rick no está aquí…

Acepto la petición de la joven, tampoco era como si tuviera otras opciones. El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Uno que le parecía más caótico al griterío ahogado en su garganta. ¿Nadie pensaba decirle que rayos estaba pasando? ¡Es su esposo!, nerviosa, exaltada, era un diluvio de emociones lo que experimentaba. Rabia, coraje, impaciencia, miedo. Todo, convertido en llanto filtrándosele inagotable, inaguantable, por los ojos. –Elaine…–sollozo en busca de información. Un paliativo para la tortura.

–Debe quererle mucho, estar orgullosa de pertenecer a la familia…–el capitán sentencio. – Su llanto lo indica…–apunto de reojo.

Una estocada directo a las entrañas. "le quiere", "le quiere", ¿es una afirmación o es una pregunta?; no tiene respuesta, no se atreve, no con la evocación de la salvedad de un par de sonrientes ojos azules. –y eso que importa ahora….– si importara, lo cantaría al cielo con la intensidad de cuatrocientas voces.

–disculpe…"señora"…solo que no puedo evitar sentirme…"asombrado" –, se mofo, hace unos días lo negó en la bodega. Ja, ese par debía estar hecho el uno para el otro, porque la mujer arranco el galope del caballo, molesta por el comentario. – Una señorita común no tendría ese tipo de reacción – desdeño.

–¿debo tomar eso como una afrenta hacia mi familia?…– Elaine cuestionó incisiva. –mi tío… el Concigliere, debería ser informado de la postura del capitán…

–por supuesto que no… me disculpo por mi inapropiado comportamiento…

–un comportamiento completamente indigno del rango o educación de la que se jacta…– busco avergonzarlo frente a sus hombres. –En un caballero no se encontrarían ese tipo de reacciones…– se mofo. Eleonor estaría tan orgullosa si la oyera.

El concigliere esperaba la llegada del capitán y el resto de los guardias. Su nuera entro primero, montando como alma que lleva en diablo. Salto a mitad del patio sin dejar que la bestia se detuviera. Lo miro fijamente antes de correr hacia las escaleras. Ja, conoce esa mirada. Está furiosa. Entro al despacho, y espero a que Katherine apareciera sentado en la silla del escritorio. Pero que planeaba hacer ¿irse a errar por la faz de la tierra hasta hallarlo? La creyó mucho más madura. Esa mañana cuando un mozo le informo que le habia visto el drama en que la cubrio la llegada del caballo de Richard, mando por ella de inmediato, no pensó que anduviera tan lejos. Suspiro resignado cuando la puerta del despacho se azoto contra la pared.

–Katherine, por favor toma asiento para esperar la llegada del capitán…

La sorprendió el hecho de que la oficina luciera su habitual atuendo de diplomacia. Una taza de té humeando al costado de una pila de documentos. Las figurillas de los estantes perfectamente ordenadas. Los libros acomodados en el enorme librero. Antes de entrar se imaginó que todo estaría en el suelo. Papeles junto a piezas de porcelana desquebrajada deberían estar humedecidos por el dulzor del té. Las figurillas debían de estar deshechas por el arrebato de ira. Y su suegro, debía compartir su estado de ansiedad. Sin embargo, todo estaba más en orden que de costumbre. Todo, desde el despacho hasta el dueño de la casa. ¡Cómo podía estar así de tranquilo! Rick esta allá afuera herido en algún sitio. "toma asiento" le escucho decir intuyendo por la mueca que no lo hacía por primera vez. Bien. ¿Debe esperar al tipejo ese?, perfecto, lo esperaría. El concigliere le sirvió una taza de infusión, que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero cuyo intento encontró risible.

–Señor–, solicitaba el capitán en el umbral de la puerta. El diplomático le autorizo la entrada con un desenfadado ademan. – "señora"… – inclino la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

–Bien, dejemos de lado los estúpidos protocolos y centrémonos en Rick… – espeto haciendo bailar la porcelana de la mesa con un zarpazo.

–Katherine… querida, comprendo tu situación pero he de requerirte un poco de calma…– resoplo el Concigliere entrecerrando los ojos. –Puedo asegurarte que Richard esta bien…

–saben dónde está… entonces vamos por él…– se apeó la joven.

–Hija… escucha, iremos por él, pero ahora debemos aguardar…– señalo la silla y la nuera tomo asiento. –como ya estarás al tanto, el día en que fui nombrado Concigliere unos bandidos amenazaron mi casa, pero alguien le encomendó a esos hombres la amenaza, hable con Richard de los posibles sospechosos, como era él el medio por el que esperaban dañarme pues le mande a visitar a los sospechosos…

–"que" – balbuceo con una vocecilla asfixiada.

–Su esposo…–intervino el capitán – el señor Richard desapareció antes de llegar a la tercera región, era la última que visitaría puesto a su cercanía…. No se preocupe, mis informantes dicen que está vivo… "aun"… soltaron al caballo esta mañana para alarmar al Concigliere, buscaban que se desatara un drama… y debo decir que usted les dio el drama, por lo que ahora no deben sospechar que estamos tras la pista del traidor…

–le pedí al capitán que trajera algunos hombres, ha estado viviendo en el pueblo desde que Richard se marchó…

–debí, debí ir con él…. Usted…– levanto la cabeza para mirar a su suegro – nos separó…debí ir con él….– musito. –¡porque demonios no me dijeron hubiera ido con él!... – rugió terminando con la tranquilidad de la sala.

–él no lo quiso así…–argumento el diplomático. –cálmate…

–¿lo puso de carnada?... – se paseaba por el salón sin poder encontrar quietud. Casi podía oír el crujir de las cadenas que la sujetaban. – ¡lo puso de carnada!... ¡lo mando a la muerte! –vocifero.

–hija…

–no me llame así… no cuando puso a su hijo de carnada…

–Rick, lo sabía… no quería preocuparte él…no está en peligro, los hombres del capitán están con él…

–señor… –carraspeo el capitán. –con su permiso me retiro, tengo que planear el "rescate" de su hijo Richard…

–voy con usted…

–¡señora!… es riesgoso…

–hija…

–si, si de veras soy como una hija para usted entonces no le importara que arriesgue mi vida…o ¿si?...

–¡Entonces también voy!– Elaine sonrió en la puerta.

–¡NO! – respondió el despacho al unísono.

–"padre"… – llamo Kate. – déjame ir…tengo que…


End file.
